Technology Highway
by Rin-koi
Summary: when a disk goes missing, Ren has to go undercover to find it...(ren=seRENa)..but has she bitten off more than she can chew? and who's this mysterious bishi she's been seeing around?!
1. Numero uno

Hey, ppl! This is one of my first fan-fics, so REVIEW GOD DAMMIT OR I WILL TRACK U DOWN AND MAKE U MY PERSONAL PINYATA!! *ahem* anyway, please review!! i'm guessin' u all can figure out who "Ren" is, eh? and if not, FIGURE IT OUT DUMBASS!!lol, j/k, i already have a pairing , but ur gunna have ta wait to find out!! OH, and this is AU! so don't try to match it to anything!! else!! :p

- Rin-koi!!

  
  


A small flame flared to life, slightly illuminating a broad face in the darkness, "so, this is it..." the small fire died as he pulled the lighter away from his cigar, "I don't see what's so important about it..." a small dull glow grew as he inhaled.

  
  


A small, meek looking man stood a few meters away from the large oak desk, clearly trembling. He looked upon the small envelope resting infront of the dark figure that was, in his mind, looming over him like a giant

.

"S..sir...this single disk can change..no, revolutionize the technology in our corporation by a v..vast amount!" the small spark of courage he had gained in his speech dulled and flickered out of life as fast as it had been born.

  
  


Through the small bit of light surrounding the rather large cigar, you could see a smile form, "Indeed..." the cirgar was switched to the other side of his mouth, "and just where did you obtain this..item?" 

  
  


Jumping, the figure began to scramble for words, "P..Prima Corp., sir." he watched as his boss lightly picked up the envelope holding the future of their business, inspected it, then dropped it non-chalantly back onto the desk.

  
  


The light thump of the disk's landing semmed to echoe throughout the room, " I see...hhmm..." he brought a finger up to rest upon his chin, "you are dismissed...." he waved the figure infront of him towards the door, turing his rather large leather chair to face the blind covered window.

  
  


As the small sound of the door shutting reverberated through the room, his brows knitted together in thought as he turned and grabbed the disk, grinning, "You, my friend, are going to make me a lot of money..."

  
  


His harsh, barly laugh echoed through the room.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Hey ladies, YEAH, let 'em know it ain't easy.." music echoed throughout the large, empty garage, "R E S P E C T!! Let's come togetha!!"

  
  


A pair of large, old, and comfy looking Doc's tapped to the beat on the cement floor, as a voice hollered along to the blasting song, slightly muffled by the car which overlapped the person's body.

  
  


Suddenly the garage door slammed open, revealing a short, greasy-looking man with a dirty wife-beater and a beer-belly to match. He stormed up to the source of the noise and switched, off the CD player, leaving the voice unaccompanied, " Morror, mirror on tha wall, damn I sure look fine, I can't blame those horny boys, i would make me mine.....HEY!!" a loud clang rang out, followed by a long string of curses.

  
  


Long, jeaned legs bent as grease-covered fingers with short nails grabbed the cars' bumper. Dirty overalls and a wife beater covered with grease were revealed, as a young woman rolled herself from beneath the old car, mumbling and rubbing her dirty blonde hair-covered head. Steely blue eyes glared at the man, "What the fuck was that for, Chuck? I nearly took off my head there!"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "There's a call for you in the office, Ren, "he raised an eyebrow and grinned, "just though you'd like to know." He turned to walk away, " Just keep that shit down, it's gunna scare away the customers!"

  
  


Pushing herself up and dusting off her bottom, Ren walked through the door into the larger garage, "Yea, yea, whatever, you know you like it!" she grinned as Chuck gave her the finger, then walked over to a pair of nervous looking women. "Looks like someone's gunna loose their savings...." she grinned as Chuck started to swindle the two ladies out of their money.

  
  


Humming to herself, Ren walked into a small office with an open donut's box and more than a few old cups of coffee, and continued to search for the phone, which lay somewhere beneath the piles of paper cluttering the desk and most of the floor, "God, haven't they ever heard of Molly's Maid Service?!" stubbing her toe on who-know's-what, she swore and finally stumbled upon the phone, quite literally.

  
  


Switching off the hold button, she whiped off the receiver on her pants...which didn't do much good...then unconsiously plastered a smile on her face, "Hello? Ren speaking."

  
  


"Mrs. Winters, " a slightly nasal women's voice drawled, "there's been a..mishap on one of your projects, we'll be expecting you in an hour." Ren opened her mouth to reply when she was met with the dial tone. "Bitch!!" she yelled into the receiver, more than a bit miffed, then slammed it down into it's cradle.

  
  


Looked out the window, she was met with Chuck's death-glare and two surprised and slightly frightened women. Smiling sheepishly, she waved nervously and quickly scampered away towards her car.

  
  


"Jeese, and I was just getting somewhere with him...." Ren sighed as she crawled into her old beat-up Jeep and pictured the not-yet finished and working car in the garage. After more than a few failed attempts, she started the engine and drove out of the small, cramped parking lot and out onto the road just as she began to get curious. What could be wrong....they wouldn't just call me if it wasn't necissary....

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A tall, thin, bearded man in an Armani suit stared out of the window of his office, "Are you sure about this?" waiting for a response from the group of people behind him.

  
  


"Positive, " A tall, blonde man with glasses and the beginnings of a receding hairline stepped foreward, "even though she only began to study and access the rim of the program, she was very efficient-"

  
  


"You mean to tell me, that out of all the men and women in this room who, by the way, have more than 20 years of experience, you pick a mere child for this operation!?" The bearded man's fist slammed onto his desk, making a coffee mug spill it's contents onto the white carpet, and making more than a few people blush at what their usually composed and calm Boss implied about their capabilities.

  
  


While the blonde man's mouth hung open in surprise at his friends and employers outburst, a professional women with graying hair pulled back into a rather tight bun, spoke up, "Mr. Jacobs, our choice may seem to you a bit...strange, but I assure you," she adjusted her glasses, "that she is more than qualified for this..operation as you call it."

  
  


Ready for another outburst, the woman was surprised when Jacobs sighed and his shoulders sagged, "I apologize for my actions," he walked over and sat behind his desk, " but I just find it hard to believe that this young woman is suitable. Our whole corporation depends on that disk, and she has only worked here for..." 

  
  


"6 months, Mr. Jacobs." she answered for him. He smiled slightly, "Thank-you, Marjorie. 6 months vs. 20 years....I cannot deny that I am confused..."

  
  


The blonde man seemed to get over his shock, "As anyone who hasn't seen her work would be, sir." His eyes held a sort of admiration, "she is purely....genius. I cannot explain it furthur. Her mind works in a way that we can only imagine, numbers race through her head like it's natural for her. She can break a level 1 security code in a matter of minutes!"

  
  


Jacobs took on a look of surprise, "Can you verify this, Marjorie?" The old woman nodded thoughtfully, "I have seen this with my own eyes, though, " a small frown graced her features, "I think that her discipline is in need of work."

  
  


Leaning back in his chair, Jacobs nodded thoughtfully, "That is to be expected of someone her age..." he looked to Marjorie, who nodded, "21, sir."

"Alright, she may be no child, but I would still like to see her work with my own eyes." He pushed a button on his phone, "Lila, could you please get a hold of..." 

  
  


Marjorie smiled, "Ren Winters."

  
  


Jacobs grinned, "Ren Winters and tell her that we're having some problems on her latest project and to report back her immediatley."

  
  


Jacobs looked back out his window, hhmmm....Ren Winters, can Prima Corp. really depend upon you?

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Hopping out of her Jeep, Ren sprinted to her apartment building and quickly scaled the stairs by two. Grabbing her keys out of her pocket, she almost ran into her land lady, Mrs. Carney.

  
  


"Ooops, sorry Mrs. C -" she was cut off by a more than a little pissed land lady. "What do you think you're doing, Miss Winters?! I very well could have been old miss Libbie! God knows stubbing her toe would kill her, let alone you stampeeding her!..." and she went on..and on and on....oh yes...and on...

  
  


Ren stopped hearing her two words after she started. She was right now staring at an interesting vein in her forehead...god...I think she's gunna explode....and when did THAT get in her teeth.... so she failed to notice that Mrs. Carney had ceased her tirade.

  
  


"Miss Winters? Miss WINTERS!!" she knew that one day she was going to kill that girl, never paying her rent, always blasting that damn music, leaving in the middle of the night, always referring to her as "Mrs. C", and the list goes on, and on.....

  
  


Ren snapped out of her trance when the vein took on a shade of blue, looked down at her watch, and nearly screamed, she had 20 minutes to take a shower, get dressed, gather her work, and drive down town! "ACK! Sorry, Mrs. C, but I gotta fly!" and she proceeded to tear down the hallway, leaving a steaming woman behind squeezing her hands as if she had a certain blonde'd neck in her grip.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Hopping out of the shower, Ren quickly tied a towel around herself, shoved a tooth brush inside her mouth and began to towel dry her slightly curly, mid-back length hair.

  
  


Dropping the towel she was using to dry her hair, she quickly brushed her teeth and her tongue before spitting into the sink. Practically running out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she yanked out her underwear and a grey business suit consisting of a knee length skirt, a white button down plain blouse that fell to her hips and an over coat that fell to just below her waistline with only two buttons on the front.

Wrestling on her underwear, pulling on the shirt and hopping around the room gathering her notes while pulling up her pantyhose and skirt, she ran a brush through her dishiveled and damp hair, planning on letting it air-dry in her jeep. Grabbing her chap-stick and moisturizer, she grabbed an apple and shrugged on some shoes without looking. She grabbed some money for picking up a pizza later on and bit into the apple.

  
  


Apple still in mouth, she locked her door and ran down the hall, passing Mrs. Carney and waving at her furious face. With expertise, Ren slid down the stair rail on her ass, ran out the door and launched into her jeep.

  
  


"Yessss! I'm sooo good!" checking her watch, she found that she still had ten minutes to get to the office. Loosing about 5 minutes on starting her jeep, Ren tore down the highway, avoiding more than a few collisions just by a hair's width, "Move it, you mothers!!" keeping her hand on the horn, her hair stretching behind her and drying quicker than she had anticipated, Ren sped as if her life depended on it, and with an ease only gained with much practice.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Jacobs sighed as he looked, yet again, at the large grandfather clock that rested in the corner of his almost emprty office and seriously began to doubt that they could depend on this young woman. Standing up and glancing at both the blonde man and Marjorie, he walked over to gaze at the pictures which lined one of his walls. They all showed various social events, award ceremonies and finally his wife and two children. Ten minutes late....

  
  


Jacobs could feel the nervousness radiating off of Herbert, the poor man took everything to heart. But Marjorie was as calm and collected as if they were just waiting for a pizza to be delivered. He smiled, that was one of the things that he had always admired about Marjorie, nothing could faze her. She must be very good at poker.. he mused, but was interrupted by Lila's slightly obnoxious voice, "Mr. Jacobs, Miss Winters has arrived....finally." 

  
  


Hmmm....Winters must have done something to get on her bad side..."Send her in, Lila."

  
  


He walked over and sat down on his desk and tried to look intimidating, Marjorie seemed to notice this and smiled at him, "Do not worry yourself, Mr. Jacobs, she will show you the proper respect..." as an afterthough she added ...hopefully...

  
  


A knock softly echoed through the room, "Come, in."

  
  


A single eyebrow raised as Jacobs looked upon their "candidate". From her slightly dishiveled hair that was tied up in a tight ponytail, her blue eyes which unblinkingly started back at him through thick black framed glasses, her high cheek-bones and full lips, she looked an imposing picture, but then he looked lower, and almost laughed outright. Her business suit was slightly wrinkled, the buttons in the wrong order, her blouse was untucked and stuck out beneath her coat. Her skirt was even more wrinkled than the coat, there was a small tear in her hose, not very noticable but somehow he could pick it out, and last but not least, the thing that actually DID make him burst out laughing, was what was adorning her feet.

  
  


A pair of muddy, worn-out, over all filthy Doc Martin combat boots with their laces strewn all over completed the "office rebel" look. 

  
  


Following his gaze, Ren blushed bright red, and realized that she was in such a hurry she didn't even watch what she was putting on her feet. Looking at the man with blonde hair that appeared as if he would faint, she looked away and met with the disapproving gaze of a woman who appeared to be in her late 60's.

  
  


"Ren Winters, I presume." there was still laughter in his voice and it made her blush even harder, I just made a fool of myself infront of my BOSS!! she reminded herself to mentally gang beat herself when she got home.

  
  


"Uh...yeah, that would be me." 

  
  


  
  
  
  


- I know , sucky ending, but hey, I"M TIRED!! :p lol, i'll write soon!!

-Rin-koi!!


	2. numero duo

  
  
  
  


chapter 2

  
  


"Aahh, yes, Miss Winters-"

  
  


"It's Ren." she fidgeted slightly under his stern gaze, but kept her chin high, determined to keep her pride, maybe even scrape together her torn dignity. 

  
  


"Alright... Ren, " Jacobs pursed his lips together and looked quickly over to Marjorie, who nodded slightly, "as you know, we've called you down here to inspect a slight problem in one of your recent projects." he recieved a curt nod from Ren, "But first, I need to insure myself as well as my staff that your....abilities are up to standard."

  
  


Ren felt her stomach lurch, up to standard?! Who does he think he is? she was damn good at what she did, and she never hid the fact that she knew it. Her face flushed slightly as her eyes unconsciously narrowed, she'd quit before she let this sniveling man with a bad beard fire her!

  
  


Jacobs watched this with amusement, she's got spirit, can't deny her that. Deciding to get this done before the firework known as Ren Winters exploded, he pressed a button on his phone, "Lila, please send them in."

  
  


A knock sounded and the door opened to reveal the remaining staff that he had sent away a little over an hour ago. "Please, Ren sit and make yourself comfortable." He waved her towards a small table to her right, beside the couch which held both Marjorie and Herbert.

  
  


Feeling her temper cool a little, Ren clenched her fists, lifted her chin, walked over and plunked down onto the hardwood seat, totally ignoring all other occupants in the room. Folding her arms across her chest, she crossed her legs and addressed Jacobs, "If you're going to fire me, I'll have you know-" she was cut off by a wave from Jacobs, who seemed to be brushing aside the idea.

  
  


"That is yet to be determined, " he inwardly smirked, if he could get her to think that she was on the brink of being fired, her performance would be all the better, "if you prove yourself to be of use to us, you won't be...let go."

  
  


Gritting her teeth, Ren stared down the lanky man, "And what makes you think that I'll go along with whatever you have planned?" No way was she going to be someone's lap dog, doing menial tasks by the snap of someone's fingers!

  
  


Jacobs signaled to one of the men in the small group who seemed to be huddling in the corner. Ren smirked as she recognized a few of the supervisors that had told her what she could and could not do, and waved. If it was possible, they seemed to shrink even smaller.

  
  


The man stepped forward with something clutched to his side, "Here you go sir, level 1, as you requested." He handed it to Jacobs who, in turn placed it on the table in front of Ren.

  
  


She eyed the laptop curiously, "And this is for....." she skimmed through all the possibilities in her mind. Could it be a program? Maybe a navi folder.....no couldn't be, those are long gone...maybe a virus, but why would they have a level 1 virus?! It has to be a code of some sort...maybe DFN....

  
  


She was so deep in thought, that she didn't hear Jacobs begin to speak, "....sition in the company totally stable until it's time that we check up on you again." 

  
  


"Uuhh...yea, could you maybe say that again? And maybe a bit louder, I couldn't quite hear..." Ren was NOT going to admit that she was daydreaming.

  
  


Jacobs opened his mouth to reply, when Marjorie beat him to it, " Young lady! You will treat Mr. Jacobs with the proper respect! You are lucky that you haven't been fired sooner! As head supervisor, I have had many complaints on your part...." 

  
  


Luckily, Ren's extremely short attention span came to the rescue... how does she do that to her hair?! That bun's pulling her whole face back!...maybe she wants to get rid of all those wrinkles...

  
  


As Ren began to smile, Marjorie began to feel like strangling the woman, I pity her mother, in grave or not, though, judging by this girl...definitely six feet under. "Miss Winters! You are the most-"

  
  


Herbert seemed to gain a little courage and held up a finger in protest, "Marjor-" he was cut off by both women whipping around and yelling in unison, "Stay out of this!" poor Herbert practically ran out the door in fright.

  
  


Shaking his head and rubbing his temples, Jacobs leaned his elbows forward onto the desk, god I haven't had a migraine like this since John accidently dropped a hammer on my head...."Ladies...." he wasn't heard over the various insults being shot back and forth between the two proud females, "Ladies!" still, he wasn't heard.

  
  


Both women were interrupted by an absolutely fuming Jacobs, "LADIES!!!!" Ren and Marjorie looked over to Jacobs, who had risen, had such a red face and was shaking so much that he looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

  
  


Ren looked over to Marjorie, "What's is problem?" Marjorie looked over to Jacobs, "I have no clue." They both shrugged and settled back down like nothing had happened.

  
  


Jacobs, by now had formed a rather LARGE sweatdrop, will anyone ever understand women?!

He coughed and sat back down, gripping his hands together, "NOW, since I have your attention, will Mr. Dirks please activate the code?"

  
  


Ren and Marjorie blinked and looked at the group in the FAR corner. Right now, they looked like they were halfway through the floor, "Jeez, how do they do that?" Ren whispered to Marjorie, who took on a look of great pride, "With me as their supervisor, who wouldn't know how?"

  
  


Another MIDDLE-AGED man that smelt like garlic walked forward, which they all seemed to be, middle-aged, that is, Ren thought dully, and stopped in front of Ren's table. Dirks turned the laptop around, flicked it on, and began to type furiously. About five minutes later, he smiled shakily through his mustache and turned it to face Ren, "Activated and ready, Mr. Jacobs." He ran a hand through his graying black hair and sat beside Marjorie, who, Ren noticed scooched away slightly.

  
  


"Thank you, Dirks." he nodded to him and turned to Ren, "Now, this is a level 1 tori code, one of the most difficult to break. Dirks here can break it in twenty minutes, " Dirks glowed with pride, " which is one of the fastest times recorded." Jacobs grinned broadly, "I want you to do it in under five."

  
  


There were audible gasps heard around the room, but Ren only rolled her eyes, "And what's in it for me?" she would never let Jacobs know that she was intimidated.

  
  


"As I said before," there was a clear note of annoyance in his tone, "If you successfully complete this exercise, you're position in Prima Corp. will be stable until the next time we feel the need to check your abilities once more."

  
  


If her career was firm in this place, she'd be set. Since Ren had only worked here from a few months, she didn't get many hours to work, and therefore, not much money. Hhmm...if I can pull this off, I won't have to work my other job at chuck's... her face fell but then I won't get as much time on my baby... she sighed as she pictured her car just sitting in the garage. Oh well, money makes the world go round!

  
  


"Bring it on."

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


"Alright, Miss Winters, " Marjorie began, "When I say, you can start the process, alright? In five minutes, I'll call time, if you're not finished...." she trailed off. She had caught onto Jacobs' plan awhile ago, if we put on enough pressure, she just might be able to do this....

  
  


A look of determination rested on Ren's face, she bent her neck to the side, successfully cracking it and making more than a few people wince, then she proceeded to crack her knuckles and stretch her fingers. Although on the outside she looked calm and collected, on the inside her stomach was doing flips, okay, Ren, you can do this....you've already done it in ten minutes, all you have to do is break a stupid code, that's all! she didn't remind herself that the last time she had hacked into a security code, she found herself in the lockup for a week. At least Prima took it easy on me....besides, this is only a tori code! she left out the part about tori's being about twice as hard as security codes....

  
  


"Ready, Miss Winters?" Ren nodded, "Alright, begin."

  
  


Jacobs watched in fascination as Ren practically dove into her work. Her fingers danced over the keys as her mouth moved as if she were talking to herself. Suddenly a beep sounded from the computer. She's already past level ten!?

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ren grinned, one down, nine to go... Ren watched as a series of 0 and 1's clammered the screen, silently absorbing the data as it raced through her mind. There are ten levels to a tori code, each one tougher than the next and with their own series to break, that's why tori's are one of the toughest codes to figure out and bypass. Usually there are different tricks to each code, but tori's are usualy only used when theres some deep shit being hidden....I wonder why they this one...

  
  


Another beep sounded, "Two minutes." Marjorie's voice rang out in the silent room, startling Jacobs who was watching Ren, as was everyone else in the room.

  
  


Jesus Christ, do they have to stare?! It's ruining my concentration!! she took a deep breath, her eyes never closing and her fingers never stopping, just don't think about them, Ren...think about something else...

  
  


Everyone stared at Ren in surprise as her head started to bob, her right foot started to tap against the floor and she started to hum.....

  
  


Now where'd you get those platnum chains wit dem diamons in it, Ren hummed in her head as another beep went off, signalling her reaching level 7, where'd you get that matching benz with those windows tinted? 

  
  


Marjorie jumped when another beep went off, Somehow, she's speeding up! But how can she focus? It's impossible! 

  
  


Tell me who's yo weed man, and how do ya smoke so good? Her head started to go from side to side to the beat, she always concentrated better with music. 

  
  


"Three minutes." Jacobs' fists were clenches as his hopes rose, she's better than I could have imagined...maybe she can do this...excitement was thick in the room, but the tense atmosphere didn't seem to bother Ren at all.

  
  


Six levels in three minutes....c'mon, Ren, you can beat the shit out of this code!! Another level passed, then another, I'm on a roll....shut up, Ren you're gunna jinx yourself...

  
  


Ren could feel sweat gather on her brow as two minutes was called, I got my twin glock forties, cock back, me and my homies, so drop that.. Her blue eyes narrowed as she came to a particularly difficult part, then smiled as a beep arrived, level three...

  
  


Dirks watched as the young woman worked furiously at the keyboard, and felt jealousy gather like a lead weight in his stomach, how could someone nearly twenty years my junior pass my capabilities like they were nothing?! It wasn't fair! His peers looked on in an admiration that he never received, but deserved! Even his long time employer watched with more respect. How could this happen!? It just wasn't fair!!

  
  


As level two arrived in sync with two minutes, everyone held their breaths as the same though passed through their heads, she could very well do this! 

  
  


"30 seconds." This time, it was Dirks who spoke up, but there wasn't any support in his tone, just malevolence.

  
  


Just as the first level sounded, her time was up. Jacobs sighed and closed his eyes, he knew that the first level had taken Dirks an extraordinary amount of time. Marjorie's face held no emotion, but there was something shining in her eyes that looked something akin to pride for Ren. Dirks smirked to himself as he saw all the faces fall, forgetting that even though she didn't make the time, she was still much faster than himself.

  
  


As the room fell silent with disappointment, another beep sounded, and a satisfied looking Ren sat up and stretched her fingers, smirking. "Aaahhh, that was jolly good fun, boys, but I would really like to know what's going on....this isn't a routine checkup, is it?"

  
  


Jacobs' surprised face fell, then brightened and he started to laugh, I guess she will never cease to amaze me!

  
  


It was Marjorie who spoke up, though her voice held no laughter, "No, this isn't a routine checkup, it's something, much, much more important."


	3. numero uh..threeo?

- Hey, Rin-koi here wiht another chapter...will you guys review please!! i mean GOD HAVE MERCY!! aaannyyywwhhhooo, i'll c all ya'll later!

  
  


Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


Ren practically fell into her bed, tired beyond belief in both mind and body, how could this have happened?

  
  
  
  


* * * flashback* * *

  
  
  
  


Ren looked up to Marjorie, confused and very curious, "If it's so important, why did I have to pull that off over there?" she jerked her thumb in the direction of the currently shutdown laptop.

  
  


Jacobs stood up and looked through the blinds in his window, "Because we had to be sure....that you were right for the...task that we are going to give you..." he was talking to himself more than anyone else in the room. He turned around and looked at the group of staff in the corner, "Out...all of you."

  
  


As the door clicked shut, Jacobs turned to Ren, "I doubt that you're familiar to DkV-"

"Oh, but I am, " Ren watched as Jacobs and Marjorie tried to contin their shock, it was pretty funny, actually, "hey, I'm not a hacker working for a billion dollar corporation for nothing, ya know!" she brushed imaginary dust off her shoulder and adjusted her glasses so they were sitting ontop her head.

  
  


This girl is just full of surprises, Jacobs mused, "How much do you know, pre tell?" He let his 'game face' slide on as he tapped his fingers against eachother while leaning back in his chair.

  
  


"Oh not much, "Ren grinned, "just that it was nick-named Keito, or ten blessings, because your whole company's future rests on it's shoulders...or uhh...whatever..."she trailed off, "there really wasn't much there...took me awhile to get in but the info was basically dry..." she placed her index finger on her chin as she though for a moment, "...so that means either you guys don't want anyone to know about it's existance, or someone already does and your trying to hide it...."

  
  


Ren watched as both Jacobs and Marjerie anime fell, which was pretty funny cuz they both hit their heads on the desk. "How the hell do you know all that?!" Jacobs nearly screamed.

  
  


"Hey, don't forget that I'm a prodogy...a genius!" okay, so maybe she was a bit full of herself at times, but give her some slack, if you were her, wouldn't you brag too!?

  
  


"As are half the people working here!" yelled Marjerie getting up and trying to look composed which would have worked of one of her knee-hose thingy's that old ladies wear wasn't around her ankle...oh and her hair was falling out of it's bun thingy...

  
  


Ren humphed and crossed her arms, now standing up, and began to tap her boot-clad foot on the carpet, which caused Jacobs to wince, "please stop that immediatly....that carpet is worth more than your apartment and possesions together...." which caused Ren to tap harder.

  
  


Plopping down on the couch next to Marjerie, she let out a breath, "so, Marjie baby, what's so big about this thing...like, what does it do?"

  
  


Marjerie rolled her eyes, "My name is Marjerie, but it's Ms. McConnal to you, young lady!" which would have started another fight if Jacobs hadn't been present, "Now Marjerie, let her call you what she wishes, "at Marjerie's glare he gulped and backed behind his desk, "now, let us continue....aahh, the disk..."

  
  


"Ha! So it's a disk, eh?! You let that one slip, Jacobs, nothing gets past Ren Winters!..!" Ren had struck a pose and was currently V signing the window....then sweatdropped, opened her eyes and turned around to face Jacobs.

  
  


Jacobs sweatdropped, "ahh...yes, I see...anyways, this disk is uh..well..it's uh..." he stammered and began to tap his bearded chin with his knuckle in thought, "well...you see..it's...ahem...well it's..."

  
  


Ren rolled her eyes, "You mean to tell me you don't know what it is?! Oh brother!" she plopped down onto the couch.

  
  


Marjorie blushed, "What Mr. Jacobs is trying to say is that that information is disclosed to you, only when you find the disk-" she went on, oblivious to the fact that her other knee-hose thingy was falling down also.

  
  


Ren frowned and stuck her finger in Marjorie's face, "Wait a minute, Marjie, when I get the disk?! Why would I get the disk?! And what do you mean GET the disk?!" her finger was inches from Marjerie's face and her eyes were aflame in anger.

  
  


"Ren Winters! Cease that immediatley!" Jacobs bellowed, "All will be explained momentarily!"

  
  


Ren backed off but shot one last glare at Marjorie before looking at Jacobs, "Well then, what is it?!"

  
  


"Miss Winters,"Ren glared, "I mean Ren, you are one of Prima Corp's best employees and-"

  
  


"Cut the crap, Jacobs and get to the point!"

"Ah, yes, well as you must have already figured out, Keito has been...well...stolen from us, "his tone became serious, " and we need that disk back, we may not know or understand what was on it...but it's the key to our success." he took a deep breath, "We need you to get that disk back! You've proven you're capable! You are the only one who can access that disk easily as well as quickly! You're the only one we can depend on."

  
  


Ren considered this, "Where is it?"

  
  


It was Marjorie who answered, "BR inc."

  
  


Ren's mouth dropped and hung there, "B..BR?! How the hell could your rival company get ahold of something so tightly guarded?!" Everyone knew the hostility between the two internationally known companies, they were constantly at eachother's necks! It was probably because they were both equal in the computer and technology industry....hhmm Prima Corp. and Black Rising Incorperation....

  
  


"We think that we may have had a mole in out midst, he or she may still be here for all we know. Somehow he got into our archives and nabbed it without being spotted or caught." Marjorie's face fell, "That is my one true failure in my history with Prima Corp....."

  
  


Ren felt a pang of simpathy, "But what about security?! Aren't there cameras in there?!"

  
  


Jacobs sighed yet again, "At the exact time of the robbery, our facility had a power outage that lasted for ten minutes, our backup generators don't cover the security cameras...god knows why..." the last part was muttered to himself.

  
  


"Hmm..so I somehow get into BR inc....find the disk, break into wherever it is, take it, and bring it back to you. Pretty simple, only a few security codes...I can get help with the blackout....yup in my range..."Ren counted off the things that were needed with her fingers.

  
  


Jacobs and Marjerie both caughed, "Well, you see..."Jacobs began, "It isn't that easily done..." they both began to look anywhere else but Ren.

  
  


"What do you mean...?" Ren growled through clenched teeth. Are they playing me? If they are, I'm gunna kick some desk-jockey ass!

  
  


"Well, you see....someone must have informed them of our plan to get the disk back....though they were probably already anticipating it...and they've tripled their security, so you can scratch the quick and easy method." Jacobs began playing with his hands again.

  
  


"Then what do you propose I do, oh high and mighty CEO of an international company!" GOD these people got on her nerves.

  
  


Jacob's eye began to twitch, "I PROPOSE that you disguise yourself as an employee, I don't care if you have to be a janitor, and gain their trust, then swipe it from underneath their noses! After you obtain the disk, we'll send a contact who will bring it to us."

  
  


"Ok, whatever I don't need you to make a plan for me, I can figure my own out! And besides, " she grinned broadly, "what's in it for me?"

  
  


"How about a raise?" Jacobs clearly hadn't thought this part through.

  
  


Ren rolled her eyes, "Well, that could work...hhmmm" her eyes took on a steely look, "How bout...tripling the amount I'm paid now."

  
  


Marjerie began to sputter as Jacobs looked to be in shock, "T..tripling?! Are you crazy?! You'd be getting more money than I do!" Then looking at Ren's face, he sighed, "Sure you won't change your mind?" She shook her head, "Alright then..." Marjorie began to protest, but was cut off by Ren.

  
  


"Good." she said smugly, "and if I ever need a favour or two, I'll call, " she leaned forward in her seat, "and if you don't answer....let's just say..shit will fly."

  
  


With that, she got up and walked out the door, leaving two very dumbstruck people and ending the godforsaken scene!

  
  


* * * End Flashback * * * (FINALLY!!)

  
  


Ren rolled over, her fatigue slowly fading away and turning into excitement as she though of the challenge...and the danger of her "mission". First things first, she grinned, she ahd to do a little shopping....

  
  
  
  
  
  


-wohoo...'nother chapter done! I HAVE NO LIFE!! lol, meh, fuck the world..lol

oh...and REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	4. cuatro!(sp?..::sweatdrop::) thankies, sq...

And that's the next chapter in my bad ficcie.... I know u guys must be really bored'n stuff but just plz bear with me...it'll get better soon.. I hope..lol.. Anywho thanks a bunch to squirrel, csmsprotector and trin. Who are currently the only ones who reviewed me...*waahhh!* but aannyywwaayyy.....uumm there's a clue in this un 'bout who serena will be paired up with in chapters to come! Yay! Just bair with me cuz the plot is taking soooo long to set up! And remember the whole storyline and setting come from my twisted and sick mind! This is purely AU!! And PLZ REVIEW!! Later my people!

  
  


-Rin-Koi

  
  


Chapter 4

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ren sat infront of her small t.v., idly fliping through channels and munching on cold pizza while plans raced through her head. 'I could....no, that wouldn't work...maybe...naw! God this is boring!' Watching some supermodel-plastic-surgery-dumb-blonde bounce around in a skimpy bikini selling leg wax, an idea struck her. "That could work!!" she yelled and jumped up, grabbing her phone.

  
  


She dialed a few numbers and held the reciever up to her ear, "Come on..come on....be home god dammit!"

  
  


"Hey," Ren jumped, "Jay!", "this yo man TJ speak'n, u can shove that phone right up yo ass cuz I aint answer'n! Leave yo message afta tha beep, right? And if this a mamma, you got the wrong phone number-!" the message was cut off by the beep.

  
  


Ren grumbled, "Teej, get up off your lazy ass and get your dick in your pants! I want you to meet me at the Dark Room in, "she looked at her watch, " a half hour! You better be there too or else I'll call your mama and tell what the fuck you do for a living, and she'll take you down!" with that, she slammed the phone down in it's cradle.

  
  


Shoving the rest of her pizza in her mouth, she looked around her apartment. Hard wood floors, naked brick walls, a small kitchen in the corner with an island,( which was currently covered in who-the-fuck-cares) she had two bathrooms, the first beside the living room (which was so small it could be used as a broom closet) and the one connected to her bedroom. Her living room took up most of the apartment, but her room was rather large with a king sized bed with an oak-holder-thinger,and an oak dresser. Her closet was fair sized and walk-inable...pretty good for someone who doesn't have all that much money. 'Just think what I can do to this place when I get all that money!'

  
  


Ren almost started to drool when she thought about all that moola-for-the-taking....but snapped out of it when she realized she had to get ready, 'everything comes at a price...I just hope I'm still alive after this to cash it in!'

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ren walked down the dark street, her hands in he coat her pockets and deep in thought. Her slightly pointy, thin black heels that strapped up to the middle of her shins clacked against the sidewalk. A lightweight fabric'd dress hung to just above the middle of her shins, also black, and had a slit that ran to her knees. Her top was silky and tied behind her neck, leaving her back uncovered except for a strap that kept it in place. Her coat was pleather and hung to the end of her skirt, all in all, she looked like a slightly normal catwoman, which was a great feat because catwoman was anything but normal, ya know...the whole bodysuit thing with the claws and the whole fact that she tried to seduce batman, who's pretty hot... and...ahem...anyways...

  
  


Ren looked around, her long blonde hair pulled back into corn-rows that reached the middle of her back. She wore her thick-framed glasses, making the slightly cocky expression on her face into a preditory look. The street lamps gave an unearthly glow in the night, making everything look surreal. 

  
  


Turning off of the sidewalk, she walked into an alley littered with garbage and broken bottles, "Jesus Christ, you'd think they'd sweep a little!" over stepping a pile of...something, she nearly screamed when two rats ran out infront of her. "I am going to kill somebody!"

  
  


Walking to about the middle of the alley, Ren turned to an old, rusty door. The faint sound of music and people mad eit's way through the rectangle of metal. Leaning her hand on the brick wall, she pulled it open to reveal flashing lights and hundreds of people.

  
  


Steping inside, Ren was bombarded by ciggy smoke (probably mixed with some thing else...)and loud music. Grinning, she walked over to the bar and took a seat, "Hey, Mickey! Sex on the beach!"

  
  


Giving a nod, the tender continued his conversation with a buxom red-head. "Fucking whores..." Ren muttered, popping a few bar nuts into her mouth.

  
  


"You insulting ma ladies, bitch?" Ren turned to see a tall, muscular black man saunter over. He grinned flashing white teeth.

  
  


Ren rolled her eyes, "S'what they are, in'it? And what the fuck took you so long?" she barked, eventhough she just arrived.

  
  


TJ grinned, and they slapped hands, pulling eachother into a hug, "You just lucky I'm so considerate....you all calin' me up n'shit while I'm in the middle o sumthin'" He took the stool next to her, "You really mean u was gunna call up mamma and blow my cover?" He took on something of a puppy dog look.

  
  


"Naw, "she smirked, "just had to get your ass movin'" TJ grinned, "Well, I know another way to get ma ass movin'....maybe even yours too..." 

  
  


Ren punched him in the arm, "Denied!" TJ winced, "Damn girl, why you always so serious'n shit?!" She laughed, "Well someone's gotta be!"

  
  


"Speaking of serious, Jay, I need a favour." The tender handed Ren her drink, "You know the CEO of BR inc?" She took a sip.

  
  


TJ laughed, "What pimp hasn't? His tastes for women exceed ma own!" The few gold rings that graced his hand flashed against the club's many lights.

  
  


Ren rasied a blonde eyebrow, "That's hard to believe...anyways, does he have any particular...favourites?" She felt her face flush slightly and hoped TJ wouldn't notice......

  
  


......"Aaww, ain't that cute, the almighty stick-up-my-ass-legs-shut-tighter-than-a-submarine-door Ren is blush'n....this shit must be serious!" he laughed and almost fell off his stool when Ren puched him again.

  
  


"Shut the fuck up! And it is serious, I really need to know!" she watched as a hint of jealousy flared to life in TJ's doe brown eyes, "Why's this all so important....don't tell me you goin' into tha business, Ren!" 

  
  


"Oh hell no! Why the hell would I degrate myself?! I need to know so that I can get a job-" at TJ's look she continued, "-a clean one you idiot!" She could feel her eye start to twitch.

  
  


The look left TJ's eyes, "I though you already had a job...two actually..."He looked concerned, "Ren you can't over work yoself....s'not healthy." Ren was touched by his concern, she sighed and took a swig of her drink, "It's...complicated, Jay...and..and I can't tell you..." for as long as they had known eachother, this would be the first big secret kept between them.

  
  


Hurt crossed TJ's face, "I see...."then he smiled and put his hand on her shoulder ina comforting way, "Alright...I guess ya forced it outta me...." He straitened and looked around, then crouched down to her level(she was about a head and a half shorter than he was...) and whispered, " Dennis Largo...the CEO, is a regular...customer of mine. Usually he comes in and asks for the young ones." He snorted in disgust, "He may be rich, but he's gotta buy his women....though I don't understand why...he's not that bad looking.." he sweatdropped and waved his hands infront of himself nervously, " in a totally non-gay way, that is..."

  
  


Meanwhile, Ren's mind was running a mile a minute, "So...he goes for hhmm...cutesy...innocent?" her plan just might work after all..."Is there any other info that I might need?"

  
  


TJ took on a serious look, "Yeah, more than once, my girls have complained that he gets...obsessive...controlling, sometimes even violent, "his eyes darkened, "it's also goin' around that he's a regular costumar for drugs..."

  
  


"What famous person isn't?" she snorted, "If push comes to shove, he'll be given a trip out a 10 story window..." yea, this could definatley work...."Thanks, Teej, I'll catch ya later, right?" she stood up and was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm gently, "Just be careful, Ren, he's dangerous..."

  
  


"No problem." V signing him and walking out through the throng of people on the dance floor, she didn't notice the longing look in TJ's eyes as she left. 'I swear, if that white guy touches her in any way...' he clenched his fist as the though was left unfinished, instead, he turned, and gulped down the rest of Ren's Sex on the Beach. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


A few hours later, we find Ren sitting on her floor, back rested against her couch, decked out in comfortable looking PJ's, and typing furiously on her laptop. 'Hah! Got it!' She jumped up and raced into the bathroom. 

  
  


Emerging fifteen minutes later, Ren had her hair done up in high pigtails, and her make-up on. Kneeling on the floor, she rummedged underneath her couch and finally found what she was looking for. A small comuter camera rested in her hand. "Alright...now just hook this up...to here..." she mumbled to herself as she began to plug in a tangle of wires, "there!" 

  
  


Propping the camera up on a few books, she pressed the timer. She was about halfway to her chair to actuall ypose for the photo when it went off. "Ack! You stupid peice of shit!" she hand the camera in her hand and was about to pitch it out the window when she managed to calm herself down, "okay, no big deal...try again.."

  
  


The same thing happened for five minuites, including the part where Ren always somehow got self control just before she was about to demolish the poor little camera.

  
  


After Ren finally succeeded in taking her picture, she sat back down and waited for it to download, typing down various information on the form that filled the computer screen. "Date of birth......January 26....1981..." by the time the computer signaled the ending of the download, the whole form had been filled, except for the name....'hhmm...what's a cute name...' wracking her brain, she looked around her living room. As she spotted a small, pink stuffed bunny that her old boyfriend had given her which was hodking a small cresent moon that rested ontop of a bookshelf, she grinned, 'Brian, if you were here, I would kiss you.....' then remembering the terms of their breakup,' or....maybe not.'. Ren pasted the picture onto the small square that was labeled 'Photo' and clapped her hands together in joy, "Yeeesss...you tha bomb, Ren you tha bomb!"

  
  


Staring back at her from on the screen was the new photo ID of Usagi Tsukino.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


3:30 am. God was she tired. Ren siged as she clicked on yet another thumbnail of Dennis Largo, the big shot CEO of Black Rising Inc. The tall man couldn't be seen without a tux, anywhere, his black hair always slicked back to perfection, and he always had a broad grin on his face. She smirked, he was pretty cute, but she couldn't make out his eye colour. Squinting, she tried to make out the picture, "Damn eyes..damn sleepiness..." she grumbled as her fingers tried to rub away the fuzziness. Giving up and standing, she stumbled into her kitchen to make herself a pot of coffee.

  
  


Sitting back down minutes later and sipping out of the pot, Ren looks closer at the photo. "What the hell...." clicking and searching through all the photos, she gasped. In every single photo, a tall man could be seen somewhere in the backround. She tried to make out any specific features, but he was always so far away. Only in one photo could two of his features be seen clearly, it was a picture from one of Largo's speeches to the public and all that could be seen of the mysterious figure was......

  
  


......mustard bangs revealing one clear, emerald eye.

  
  


DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!! -heehee coulnd't help myself....anyway, hopes this gives you a clue....and NO REN IS NOT GOING TO BE A PROSTITUTE you hentais!! :p and i'll just leave you wit that, my freinds!

  
  


Ppllleeeezz review cuz my confodince is fading fast....peez!

-Rin-koi!!

  
  
  
  


  
  



	5. cinco!!(me thinkies I need 2 take spanis...

Hey minna! Hows up? Thankies soo much fur ur reviews, guys! *sniffle* aannnyywwaayyy you find out who the bishie is in this un!!! yay!! *glomps mysterious bishie!!!* bishie ball, go!! *lets go a bunch of hhhooottt bishonen!!* KAWAIII!!

  
  


Bai bai!! *groups hugs bishies!!* all mine! [insert evil laugh]MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

  
  
  
  


Chapter 5

  
  
  
  


"After years of serving your needs, we're proud to announce that our scientists have come up with a peice of technology that could very well revolutionalize the world as we know it...." Dennis Largo stood upon a large podium, nearly screaming into the microphone in his..uh...overzealousness??

  
  


Ren sighed as she watched the scene with distaste, how could these people fall for this crap? Couldn't they see he was hiding something? Biting into her chili dog and sitting down with her shopping bags on a nearby curb, she watched as the public sucked up the ego that was Dennis Largo like he was some...giant slurpy? 'Hmm...that reminds me...' getting up, shouldering her bags, and walking over to another hot dog stand (the fifth one she'd been to that day) she placed her order, then stood by and waited for her cheesy dog and coke.

  
  


"....and as it always has, our promise of satisfaction extends to all our products, be it from dust-buddies(a cheap rip-off of dust busters), to a magician 4000!(a cheap rip-off of the macintosh.) 'It seems everything that they make is a cheaper version of something else...interesting.' It would be fun stealing from these guys! She began walking away as Largo started to climb down the stage. Laughing to herself, she didn't watch where she was going......

  
  


......."Hey, watch it!" and bumped into someone. Looking up from her position on the ground, she grimaced as she saw the cheese and coke dripping from an expensive-looking sweater. "Sorry, but you shoulda watched where you were going, too!" she growled in annoyance, hand over her eyes since the sun was blocking the person's profile. But looking at the flat, hard chest that had crashed into her, her guess was male.

  
  


"I don't have time for this!" grabbing Ren's hand he literally threw her up, and brushed off all the **censor** crap on his shirt. 

  
  


Ren turned to yell at him..uuhh...thank him, but found him running off in the opposite direction, "Hey, I'll pay you back for the sweater!"

  
  


He turned, his short mustard-brown hair blowing in the wind and his bangs clear of his face. Familliar intelligent emerald eyes stared back at her. 

  
  


Needless to say, Ren's jaw dropped. 'That's the guy from the photos!!' she should have expected him here....she frowned, but who was he? A body guard? Or an assasin? She couldn't let Largo die until she got that disk, after that, he could do whatever the fuck he wanted with him. She's have to have a chat with this guy, and quick, before he fucked up both their lives.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


He knew he wouldn't be able to catch him. Damn that girl! He swore violently as his long legs continued to run the length of the street. Largo's limo was out of his reach now. He sighed and slowed to a walk, barely out of breath.

  
  


Running has hand through his hair, he dug through his pockets for his car keys. Turning the corner, he threw them up into the air, scanning the lot for his red 1989 928 GT Porsche. "HEY! Wait! I gotta talk to youuu!!!" his keys dropped to the ground as he whipped around in surprise, his green eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

  
  


It was the hot-dog girl! Running like a mad-woman, she barely missed tripping over a moving cat. Her khaki peddle pushers and sandles were slightly dirty, her blue hoody in not that better condition, her blonde hair coming out of the slightly frizzy cornrows that graced her head and to addition to that, she had about ten huge shopping bags in her arms. "Oh god....not again.." he mumbled as he dove, grabbed his keys and bolted to his stunning car.

  
  


Fumbling with the lock, almost ready to break the window as she drew nearer, he heard the tell-tale click of the door and jumped in, following the same process as before with the ignition. Slamming his foot down on the gas, he sped away, leaving behind nothing but those dust cloud thingy's.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ren dropped her bags and started to stomp around in frustration. "What is that bastards problem!?" Her fist clenched as if she were threatening someone...which she kinda was...meh..."When I get my hands on him...rrrr" she trailed off, her anger slowly fading.

  
  


Picking up her bags, she turned to leave, when she caught her reflection in a nearby car's window.

  
  


"GGAAAAAHHHH!!!" startled pigeons, rats and felines booted it out of the parking lot.....

  
  


.............. while Ren fainted dead away.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


The next morning, we find the birds chirping, the skies blue, children laughing....and one extremely pissed off-looking blonde trudging around in a fluffy flannel bath robe.

  
  


"I.Hate.Mornings." Ren's bunny slippers dragged across the floor as she made her way towards the kitchen and strait to the coffee pot.....

  
  


.........only to find that there was none left. Whipping open the cupboard doors, hundreds of coffee bean containers and instant coffee packages tumbled out and littered the floor. "Stupid gravity." Ren mumbled as she picked one up and opened it to tip it in. She waited for the welcoming sound and smell of unmade coffee to grace the air. And waited. Then waited some more. 

  
  


"What the hell?!" Her left eye twitching dangerously, she curiously peered into the large tin, and found not even a crumb left on the bottom. "Huh?" Ripping through all containers, it became apparent that there was no coffee left in the household! About ready to explode, Ren looked over and sweatdropped. Post-it's covered her fridge from head to toe (do fridge's have toes?), all saying something akin to, 'More coffee, dumbass.' or 'No caffeine in morning make Ren go crazy.' A small, dark cloud hovered over Ren's head , "Damn post-it's....shoulda told me...the little bastards."

  
  


Reaching into the refrigerator and causing little leafs of paper to fall to the ground, Ren grabbed some old Chinese food in a carton. Sniffing it, then shrugging, she popped a forkfull into her mouth.

  
  


And promptly became sick.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Report to Sherman's office immediately." The young man gulped and stood, nodding and smiling weakly at the old secretary, who in return, offered him a cookie. He swore he could see dust and little crawling things littering their surface. " Uhhh...no, thanks." He walked past and through the door.

  
  


"What do you have for me, Barton*?" a gruff voice barked at him. A distinguished looking man was bent over a file cabinet, leafing through it's contents.

  
  


Barton straitened to his full height of 6'1** , "Nothing as of yet, sir." as the old man raised an eyebrow and scrutinized him, Barton almost shuddered, "There was some...interference in the set up today." Thinking of the blonde girl almost made him frown. Almost.

  
  


Nodding, Sherman dropped a few files onto his desk," These files are on who you should be looking out for." Barton stepped fore ward and examined the file on a tall, handsome black man named TJ Conner.

  
  


"Thank you, sir. I'll...I mean we'll get him next time, sir. Largos is in our grasp. I won't let the team down." His bangs covered the anticipation in his eyes and the grin on his lips.

  
  


"Dismissed, Barton." Barton turned to leave, when a hand gripped his shoulder, "Make us proud, Trowa."

  
  


Trowa shrugged off the hand and walked out of his step-father's office.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Ren walked into the main lobby of Black Rising nervously. 'What if they spotted her....what if they found out her ID was fake?' One of her friends and customers at Chuck's had gotten it done for her at half price, so she wasn't sure if it was a hokey or not.

  
  


Checking herself in a nearby mirror, Ren fixed the pigtails that her blonde hair was captured in and brushed her chin-length bangs aside. Yup, she really looked the part of a dumb-blonde which her kind was so unfortunately stereotype as. 

  
  


She was dressed in a cute little pink buisness suit that had a very short skirt, a white blouse and an overcoat that went to her waist. Very high pink pumps laced to just above her ankles, and to complete the look, she had on mascara, silver eyeshadow, blush, large, silver hoop earrings and pink glossy shimmer lip gloss.

  
  


This out fit was definitely not her type.

  
  


Swinging her hips as she walked, she smiled 'cutely' at a passing man, who blushed and winked at her. This was definitely going to work....that is..if she controlled her temper and didn't pound the sexist pig into nothingness. 'Maybe I'll treat myself when I get the disk.'

  
  


Walking towards the reception desk*** she laid down a folder and her ID, "HI! I'm Usagi Tsukino, " she bounced around in excitement and cheerfulness, "and I'd like to apply for Mr. Largo's personal secretary!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


SEEEEE she ain't no prostitute! :p...review review review my people! I luv yas!!

  
  


-

Rin-kio!!!

  
  
  
  



	6. ses!! yay!! thankies 'sagi!!

Hey, guys! Thankies for all your reviews!! I luv u all tthhhiiisss much!![opens her arms full length] aaannyywwaayy, happy u guys likies tha story! Gotta go, mucho luv!

_

Rin-koi!! (0.o)CRAZY EYES!! PURE CRAZYNESS!!![audience coughs and moves away]

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6

  
  
  
  


Ren crossed her legs, then uncrossed them yet again, as she had been doing the last ten minutes. The look on her face radiated nervousness, while on the inside she was cracking up. 'God, these people are more gullible than I could have ever imagined!' She had gotten in without a hitch, and now she was waiting for her first interview with an old, shrewd woman that looked she her bite was worse than her bark.

  
  


Looking at her newly manicured nails, she fixed her lips into a pout of impatience. 'Will these people hurry up?! I don't have all day!' actually she did, she blushed, she had called Chuck up this morning and canceled her hours. But no one needed to know that little tid-bit of information.

  
  


Brushing her bangs behind one ear, Ren examined the other occupants of the waiting room. Most looked to be in their early thirties, the oldest, a kind looking woman in the corner who was currently knitting. She glanced at the young brunette that sat opposite her, and frowned. This girl would be a problem. Even though she wore glasses and a..uh..respectable out fit (Ren blushed and looked down at her hoochie suit), she still gave off an air of beauty.

  
  


"Hi! My name's Dorothy, I couldn't help but notice you were looking at me...." Ren blinked and realized with a blush that she had been watching her so closely that she hadn't noticed the girl turn and look at her. "Uhh..hehe...that, well you see I was...just...uhh.." she scrambled for something to say, then noticed the book in her hands. A rather thick book at that. "Your book!" she nearly shouted and commended herself for her sharpness. 

  
  


Dorothy looked down at the book in her hands, "Oh, this little thing..." she laughed a little haughtily, "this is just some casual reading."

  
  


Resisting the effort to glare at her, Ren gripped her hands together and laid it on real thick, "wwoooowww.." she whined, "how can you read soo muchhh?" she could have slapped herself that moment, but didn't want to be carried out in a straight jacket.

  
  


Dorothy blinked and forced a smile, Ren could tell what she was thinking, 'What a dumb blonde!' or something along those lines. If only...Ren thought. She would be able to kick this bitch's ass in two seconds!

  
  


But, smiling broadly instead, Ren was determined to get rid of this brunette, but that didn't mean she couldn't play with her a little.... "oohhh wow!" she muttered looking at Dorothy's face in acted astonishment.

  
  


"What?" Dorothy asked, feeling for something on her face.

  
  


"Oh, it's nothing." Ren giggled with her hand over her mouth as panic rose in Dorothy's eyes.

  
  


"No, really, what is it? Is there something on my face?" Ren giggled again in response.

  
  


"It's just that..."Ren looked up at her through dark lashes, "I finally realized where I'd seen your chin before..." her head tilted to the side in 'Usagi style' thought, placing her index finger on her lips, completing the look, " the guy off that show.....oohhh what is iiittt....hhmm oh! I remember! Jay Leno!" she hid a smirk as Dorothy's eyes widened then narrowed into a glare.

  
  


"How dare you?! You little twit!" she stood up and over Ren, "You think just because you're blonde you rule the world?! Well you don't! You probably don't have enough brain cells to know a true genius when you see one!" she struck some sort of pose, causing Ren to choke on her laughter.

  
  


'She thinks SHE's a GENIUS!? Just because she can read a stupid book?!' her fists clenched and shot out on their own accord, successfully catching the woman's jaw and knocking her across the room. Ren couldn't help but smirk, she may be able to read, but she DEFINATLEY couldn't take a punch.

  
  


Sitting there propped up against the wall sat Dorothy. Little swirlys replaced her eyes, her glasses hanging diagonally off her nose and bleeding from the lip.

  
  


"Doroth-" a man walked through the door and into the room, looking off the clipboard. Spotting Dorothy and the state she was in, he raised an eyebrow, shrugged and mumbled something like, 'Finally'. Looking down at the board, he called out the next applicant's name, "Usagi Tsukino, Mrs. Buttermee will now see you."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Grinning, Ren stepped out of the small room. She spotted Dorothy being propped up by another woman who was desperately fanning her with an old magazine. Sauntering over, Ren reached into her silver purse, nearly bursting out laughing as both Dorothy and the other woman shrank away. Pulling out a tissue and dropping it on Dorothy haughtily, she stuck up her nose and huffed, "I think you missed a spot on your chin, Jay baby." then laughed and walked away and out the door.

  
  


Thinking back to her interview, Ren became confident that she would get the position. The lady was not as she had expected, instead of the 'Granny butterball' type, she was shrew, crude and definitely rude. In other words, she was her kinda woman! 

  
  


Looking down at her watch Ren laughed out loud. She had been there for nearly 2 and a half hours! After the interview, which had taken only around half an hour of intense questions, Mrs. Buttermee had shook her hand, complemented her resume, and flat out told her that she should be expecting a call in the week. Then, she grinned slyly and asked if she played poker.

  
  


And that's how she lost all the cash in her wallet.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Trowa waited outside of the building, watching for Largo to emerge and climb into his limo. In a way, he enveyed the man. He had everything in the world: beautiful women, money, a company at his disposal, tons of loyal followers, and his pride.

  
  


Pride. Trowa gripped his steering wheel. Pride was something that he wasn't allowed to have. He'd show them. Especially his 'step-father'. He growled just thinking about him. As his only living relative, which he wasn't really, Sherman thought that he ruled Trowa's life. Fuck that.

  
  


Someday he'd be rid of the old man, and then he would be able to rise to the top of the business chain. Sherman wouldn't be there to keep him down. No one would.

  
  


He'd make sure of that.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Pushing through the spotless glass doors, she began to walk away. When she was a few meters away, she suddenly ran back and ran her hand along it's length, creating a long and very large smudge. With a satisfied smirk, she began to walk home with only one though in her mind. Her need to take the demented shoes off her feet, and food. Okay, so maybe two things.

  
  


Running across the street, Ren headed towards the local Burger World. Hopping over a drunk that lay inconveniently in her way and side stepping a few beer cans, she spotted a familliar red vehicle. Crying out in triumph, she strutted into the fast-food restaurant.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Trowa waited by the counter for his Big Western burger, fries and sprite to be served to him by a pimple-covered teenage boy with a cracking voice and braces, "Would you like fRIEs with THat sIR?" he crackled. Trowa raised an eyebrow, which of course could not be seen through his light brown bangs, "I already have fries." he said simply and was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

  
  


"You know, we have to stop meeting like this." He turned to face the hot-dog girl. "GAH!"

  
  


Ren turned to the teen, "I'll have what he's having," and narrowing her eyes, "and make it snappy, train-tracks!" she laughed as he scuttered away.

  
  


Trowa groaned mentally, he HAD to get outta here, and quick. Eyeing her outfit, his eyebrow rose again. Not that it wasn't nice, it just wasn't her....type. Though she did look kinda..cute. He rolled his eyes, 'Trowa, you're such a dumbass.'

  
  


He looked over and found the blonde in a deep conversation...no make that argument (she was grabbing him by his collar and in the process of hauling him over the counter) with train-tracks . Trowa silently walked out the door and climbed into his porshe, driving off.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Can you believe that kid? Not offering me pie with..." Ren turned to Trowa, expecting him to be nodding enthusiastically. Well maybe not ENTHUSIASTICALLY...he didn't seem the type to be enthusiastic about anything....but she expected him to actually BE THERE!!

  
  


"What the fuck!?" a nearby mother glared at her and covered her son's ears who started to chirp, "what tha fuck? What tha fuck?" over and over again. Smiling at the mother and waving, she gave the kid a raspberry, who returned the favour.

  
  


Grabbing her meal and dropping the money on the counter (she was about five bucks short), Ren stormed out of the restaurant, intending to head over to Chuck's to relieve some tension and work on her baby. 

  
  
  
  


and that is that!

  
  


"Awwww man, THAT IS WACK!"

  
  


"Shuddaaaapppp, boyo!" bonks mysterious black guy from 'Not another teen movie' in the head, "back to your own ficcie, GO!"

  
  


"Man.... THAT IS WACK!" *poof*

  
  


Rin-koi::sweatdrop:: hehe....AAANNYYWWAAAYYZZZ.......ReViEw!!!

  
  


Luv yas!!


	7. siete-thanks guys, I'd like die wihtout ...

thankies for all reviews, peeps, luv yas and thankies for all chapter numbros!!

  
  


Chapter 7

  
  
  
  


"GO 'ZILLA MAN!!" Ren's scream echoed through her empty apartment as she watched an old Godzilla movie ( you know, the one with the cheap figurines as the monsters), actually it was the one with the giant moth....Mothera or something....

  
  


Ren shoved another handful of dill pickle flavoured popcorn into her mouth, and nearly choked as she began to scream, "Duck you bastard!!!" throwing popcorn at the screen of her tv, Ren nearly shot through the roof as her telephone rang.

  
  


Pressing mute and scrambling through the mess of papers on her floor, Ren found her phone and brought it to her mouth, "Mmmph?" spitting out the popcorn that resided in her mouth, she tried again, "Yeah?"

  
  


"Hello, Miss Usagi Tsukino?" Mrs. Buttermee's voice barked.

  
  


"Wha..oh yeah, that's me!" Ren chirped in fake cheeriness, trying to pay attention as Godzilla landed a rather HARD punch on the giant moth bastard.

  
  


"-re interview will be tomorrow at 1:00 pm, clothing will be provided." Mrs. Buttermee droned.

  
  


"What? What do you mean, "clothing will be provided?"" Ren burst out, forgetting her act. Why would they dress you for an interview?

  
  


Buttermee sighed, "Our specialist will give you teh clothing needed to...impress Mr. Largo." 

  
  


"But why...."Ren's chin dropped, "What do you mean Mr. Largo?! I'm going to see him in person?!" she screeched, back in Usagi mode.

  
  


On the other line, Mrs. Buttermee winced, "Will you cease that...that noise?! My hearing aid will crash and burn!" she sighed in relief as the screeching stopped, "Now, yes you will be having an interview with Mr. Largo....in person, " pride lit up her voice, "but only because I personally recommended you."

  
  


"But-" 

  
  


"No buts, young lady! I put my career and not to mention my reputation on the line for the likes of you! And beleive me, if you don't make a good impressoin tomorrow, I will find you and make sure that no one else will!" Ren had to hold the phone away from her ear.

  
  


"Yes ma'am." 

  
  


Mrs. Buttermee's tone changed in a matter of seconds, "That's alright dearie, now I must be going, goodbye."

  
  


Ren opened her mouth to reply, when she was met with another dialtone. 'What's with old ladies and hanging up on me?!'

  
  


With a sigh, Ren flicked the remote and continued to watch the old japanese movie.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Hot water trailed down a muscular chest, plastering deep brown bangs over forest green eyes, and seeming to message all the tension out of his body. Trowa sighed as he leaned his arms against the white tiles of his shower, today had been an overly stressful day.

  
  


Flipping his head back, spraying droplets of water everywhere, he stared at the cracks in his ceiling dully, thinking back to the happenings at Burger World that day. 'Why is it she's always everywhere I go?' he ran a bar of soap over his muscular arms, then up over his neck, 'If Sherman finds out that I've been loafing around talking to hot-dog girl, he'll have my ass in a frying pan.' 

  
  


Massaging shampoo into his unruly hair, Trowa quickly rinsed and turned off the shower. Stepping out, he wrapped a towel around himself, not bothering to dry off. Running hand through his wet hair, he brushed his teeth and walked out of his bathroom.

  
  


Stepping over to his rather large window, he looked down the ten stories into the busy streets. 'Looks like I'm gunna have to gather some more info....' looking over to a rather expensive looking camera, Trowa nodded to himself, 'Soon I'll have that bastard in jail, and the business in my hands.'

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sipping her coffee, Ren waited around the corner from BR inc headquarters. She hadn't bothered to bring her jeep, since it was a nice day, and she could do with a good walk. Leaning her body against the brick wall tiredly, Ren brought the cardboard cup to her lips and grinned.

  
  


Yesterday had been an interesting day....first she scores her first point with the target (and in the process losing a hell of a lot of money), and second she meets 'Mr. Mysterious' at a Burger World!! Talk about a surprise! 'Well he is fun to play with....' she grinned, 'and not all that bad to look at either.' But he still ditched her, and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. 

  
  


Sighing, Ren began to walk towards the large white building, dread a lead weight in her stomach. Ever since she had let her older cousins play 'dress up' (more like 'living hell'), she'd been a bit iffy on letting people play around with her clothing and make up.

  
  


"Well, here it goes...."

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Adjusting his lense, Trowa tried to get comfortable (which is pretty easy considering that his procshe has a LEATHER INTERIOR!!!) . Examining the white building that sat before him, he sighed, how long did he have to wait for Largo to come outside?! 

  
  


Trowa hadn't been able to get a hold on Largo's schedule that day, so he was totally winging it. At the moment, though, he had nothing. Zip. Nada. 

  
  


As he grabbed a hold of the car's door handle, his mouth dropped, 'Was this girl stalking him?!' Hot-dog girl walked right in front him, totally oblivious to him and his car. What the hell was she doing there!? Decked out in tight flares and a pink baby t-shirt she did NOT look like she was going to work, or to a meeting....what was she doing?

  
  


Taking a few photos, the clicking echoing through his now empty feeling, but impossible expensive car, Trowa sat back, surprisingly stunned. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, he decided that if Largo came out, he'd snap a few pictures, but wait for hot-dog girl to emerge. She was going to answer some serious questions!

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Ren knocked lightly, timidly, on the white door. Fidgiting nervously, she waited for the door to open. Moving to knock again, Ren almost fell back in surprise as one of the interviewee's from yesterday ran out screaming, bright red lipstick smudging her face and blue eyeshadow smeared all on her forehead. Smelling of burnt hair and hairspary, she flew past Ren and burst through the door, still screaming.

  
  


"Wait! I'm not through with you yet!!" a voice screeched, then followed with a...I guess you COULD call it a laugh..." HAHAHAHAHA!!!" cringing, Ren almost moved to cover her ears, but shrugged it off.

  
  


Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a young woman appeared in front of her. Ren just stared. Long dark blue/black hair hung back in a low ponytail, makeup graced her face, but she would have looked much better without it. But the thing that almost made Ren faint was her wardrobe. TIGHT hot pants (or booty shorts) clung to her thighs, and a teenie tiny baby tee that would have been tight on Ren's cleavage, looked like it was going to burst supporting all of this woman's bust. And trust me, there is A LOT of it!

  
  


"Uhh...yea...I'm Re-Usagi Tsukino...I'm uhh..." Ren wished desperately that this woman was NOT going to dress her.

  
  


"HAHAHAHA!! So you are my next appointment?!" apparently, today was not a good day for Ren Winters.

  
  


The woman opened the door wider, "Step into my office!" she waved off Ren's offered hand, "No need for that, "she held up her hands, "I just got a manicure!! HOHOHO!!" she eerr...laughed again.

  
  


"I will be your wardrobist for today, Usagi! But you can just call me..HOHOHO!!" she laughed again, "Naga The Serp- I mean Naga The Richest!!!" she 'laughed' again.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


HOHOHOHO!!! I am NAGA THE SERPENT, Rin-koi's greatest rival, and I am now taking over this fic since I am the most beatuful and talented writer in all of Secelia..I mean Fanfiction.net!!

  
  


Rin-koi hops out of closet tied up with duct tape from head to toe, the only visible thing being her eyes, "mmph umph pphhmmm!!!" 

  
  


NAGA:HOHOHO what is that, rival? You complement me!

  
  


Rin's eyes turn red, "mmph ppphhhm rrrmmmhh!!"

  
  


Mysterious black guy form 'Not another teen movie: Maaann....THAT IS WACK!!!

  
  
  
  


Rin turns towards audience, "mmphmm, rrppmmmhhh pphhhhmmmrr mmmpphh!!" ---"thanks for reviews, guys! sorry so short but I have to go camping for like 5 days with my mom and her boyfriend!!WWWAAAHHHH!!!*plots of drowning him while they're fishing arise in her head* so I'll write as soon as I get back, k?! Luv ya's all!! baiiii!!!"

  
  


-slave of writing, Rin-koi 


	8. MUAHAHA...ahem...I can't open ma reviews...

A HOY HOY!!! Hows it goin'? Me i'm gunna kill myself!!*WWWWAAAHHHH* jus' joking! AANNYYWWAAYY my trip was a total DISASTER!! My life it ruined, it's crashed and it's burned! DIE BARRY!!DIIIIIIEEEEEEE *proceeds to murder her mothers boyfriend* DDDDIIIIEEEEE!!

  
  
  
  
  
  


chapter 8

  
  
  
  


"-and Betty told Martha that Jake had taken Leslie to Sharon's place, but then Carrie said that Amanda and Frank told George...." and Naga went on. And on. And then she added some more.

  
  


Ren resisted the urge to groan, then clutch her hair and scream. She almost didn't make it. "So...uh yeah...Naga...how much longer do you think this'll take?" Ren had no idea how long that they had been in the rather small dressing room. 

  
  


Naga continued to apply lipstick onto Ren's mouth, "Oh, we still have to pick you out some clothes, my dear! The fun has only started!" she giggled and struck a pose, "The great Naga will make you the most beautiful woman in history....."she placed her index finger on her lip in thought, "..well, except for me, that is!"

  
  


Ren sweatdropped and tried to move. She sighed as she tried to once again pry the knots that currently tied her to a small wheely chair. How was she supposed to know that this...Naga person would go totally ballistic on her ass if she refused to wear eyeshadow?! And there was definitely NO WAY that she was going to let this freak come near her with an eyelash curler looking like Jack the Ripper!!

  
  


"Hey Naga....would ya mind loosening these ropes a bit?" if this psychopath loosened her bindings, she'd be able to drop kick her and haul ass!

  
  


"I'm sorry, m'dear, but I can't allow that to happen...." Naga turned around slowly, her eyes in shadow and started to approached Ren, menacingly snapping the hair curler in her hands.

  
  


"GGGGYYYYAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ten minutes later, we find Naga pulling Ren down the busy hallway on the other side of the building. Ren's wheelychair made various squeaks as she was pulled by phsyco-bitch who was holding a length of rope. A man walking by turned to Ren who looked at him pleadingly while mouthing the words, "help me". He glanced at Naga then booted it down the hallway.

  
  


Apparently at some point, all workers of the building had met up with wacko-whore at one point or another.

  
  


They kept their distance.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"Now, Usagi hon, try this one!" Naga insisted on modeling all of Ren's outfits, since she almost bit off her hand when she tried to untie her.

  
  


What a sick form of punishment.

  
  


The clothing was once again TOO SMALL for her and her monstrous cleavage. It kind of reminded Ren of a clump of dough in saran-wrap. She quickly shook her head.

  
  


"Awww...you have to wear something, honey! Unless you wanna go in and meet Mr. Largo in the nude.."she grinned and winked," I'm sure that can be arranged."

  
  


Ren fought back a blush at the though of parading around in her birthday suit...."Uhhh no thanks, just pick something out quick, I need to go to the washroom!" she ground her teeth, did this woman ever hear of potty breaks!?

  
  


Naga pouted, "Oh all right! Sour puss!" with that she huffed, turned and paraded back to the little closet/screen thing. Leaving Ren unable to do the potty dance....

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ren fastened the last button on her shirt...or lack thereof. She brushed off her skirt and walked out from behind the screen.

  
  


"Oh darlin' you look fab!" did this woman ever run out of things to call her except her name?! And who says FAB anymore?! She sighed, some things were best left a mystery....and this woman was one of them.

  
  


Ren looked in the body length mirror that sat before her and blushed furiously, how was she supposed to go to an interview in THIS?!

  
  


Small black shoes adorned her feet, knee length white socks made her legs look longer, and a tiny...I mean TINY pleated skirt completed the look. Her toned stomach was revealed by a white..uh shirt that ended at approximately the same place as her bra did. Long sleeves widened slightly at her wrists and the crispy white shirt had buttons up to the collar. Only two were done up.

  
  


Even though this woman had a sick style sense, she knew how to complete a look. Her long blonde hair was done up in two pigtails, curled more than usual, as were her bangs, which rested along her face. Her blue eyes seemed to scream for attention, as they were outlined in black eye liner, mascara, and blue eyeshadow.

  
  


But still, even though this would have made a bitchin' Halloween costume....it was not a bitchin' business suit.

  
  


She looked like a school-girl.

  
  


Well, and incredibly sexy school-girl. Maybe she could find that guy with the bangs and....

  
  


"I think you're ready, 'Sagi, baby."

  
  


Shit.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Dennis Largo rubbed his temples, what was Naga thinking today?! She had sent him two middle-aged dominatrixes, three school teachers, and a DRAG-QUEEN?! How the hell was he supposed to hire any of THEM? 'Her mind must be somewhere else today....'

  
  


He hit back a few Tylenol and sighed, why did Narnia have to quit? They made such a good team...he licked his lips, it also helped that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. 'Long, chestnut hair....eyes that seemed to sparkle with laughter...' he had fallen in love. 'Why did she have to leave me?' he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

  
  


"Sir, your next interview has arrived." he could detect a slightly dazed slur in his male secretary's words. 

  
  


God....could this one be even WORSE than the DRAG-QUEEN?!

  
  


Good thing he had a lot of Tylenol.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Ren knocked on the door lightly, trying not to look at the guy behind the desk that was looking at her and drooling. 'Guy secretaries....gotta love 'em..then kill 'em for looking.'

  
  


"Come in." a slightly muffled voice that sounded exhausted spoke from the other side of the door.

  
  


Ren mustered her courage, turned the knob and walked in.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


"First things first, you're resume-" Dennis looked up and his jaw dropped. Oh.My.God. 

  
  


Long legs, beautiful eyes, pink lips that begged to be kissed....Oh.My.God.

  
  


He watched as she looked at him he'd grown another head. He knew he was staring but...God. His hands scrambled around on his desk to check out the list of applicants....

  
  


"Umm....Mr. Largo..." the girl, no woman's not quite high but not too deep voice broke through his thoughts.

  
  


"Dennis." he said automatically. This was the woman he needed. God, he could get Narnia back in a flash with this one on his belt. He might have felt a pang of sympathy for the young woman he was about to use, but hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, right?

  
  


Instantly, his charm flew into action, standing up, he took her hand and placed it to his lips, not breaking eye contact. "You can call me Dennis...Miss..."

  
  


Dennis watched as her cheeks turned hot with embarrassment....or could that be anger...nah, couldn't be. 

  
  


"Usagi....Usagi Tsukino." she giggled shyly.

  
  


He grinned ruggedly, this one was all his. Maybe he could keep her after he was through with making Narnia a laughing stock. But was that what he really wanted...'Of course it is, she took your heart, shattered it and pitched it to the rats in the nim-bin around the corner.' He frowned mentally. She would pay. That bitch would pay dearly.

  
  


Meanwhile...."Take a seat, "he smiled, or did he smirk, "stay awhile....I can tell we're going to be," he ran a hand over his gelled hair, "great friends."

  
  
  
  


ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.....PLAYER ALERT!! Lol, uummm....lemmie see...uh..REVIEW..hhmm...REVIEW...uumm...REVIEW!! I'll c yalls later aight? 

  
  


Drags Naga away from Dennis

  
  


Naga:BUT HE:S MY HUNNY BUNCHES OF OATS!!!

  
  


Rin-koi: :::sweatdrop::: sweet..comparing your crush to a cereal....aannyywwaayy at least we got rid of-

  
  


Naga:DON"T SAY IT!!!

  
  


Mysterious black guy from NATM: BLANG BLANG!!!!

  
  


Naga and Rin:NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo 


	9. bwhahaha i'm back, lol n e wayz thnx to ...

HEY GUYS!!!!! i'm BAACCKKK!! woohooo, lamo wooaaa this is a loonnng time...hopefully ppl still want to kno what's goin on, lol.....yyeeaahh sorry i haven't written, been busy and truth be told, i kinda forgot about it! ok then, so i'll catch ya'll later!! hope ya like! R&R PLZ!  
  
  
chapter 9  
  
  
  
Opening the large, clear glass windows of Black Rising Inc., Ren sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration, why did her life have to be so complicated? Chuckling slightly, she raised her head and began to walk towards her jeep, which was parked a fairly long walking distance away. "Cuz you like it that way, Ren baby!"   
  
As she blasted her radio, hollering along at the top of her lungs, she threw on some sunglasses and took off down the street. The tension in her body began to melt away for the first time in days.  
  
Ren had been working for BR Inc. for the past...hhmmm...two and a half...three weeks? Anyway, since then, she couldn't get Largo and his cheesy lines, but damn good looks off her back. Not that he really held a candle to some of her past flings, and from what she had seen from Mr. Mysterious, he was pretty fuckin' fine!  
  
She coughed and brought her attention back to the present when she almost took off an old lady's head. But the majority of her problems didn't come from the chauvanistic bastard, they originated from Prima Corp.  
  
Ren had been enjoying a bit of late night TV (mostly wrestling....but hot guys fighting eachother in itty bitty speedos couldn't be a bad thing, right?), when "Marjie baby" called her. Lets just say that the call wasn't one of pleasure. She blabbed for forty minutes. Ren could have died and went to hell by that time!  
  
Make sure you get the disk, blah blah, don't get caught, blah blah, hurry up, blah blah. Nothing that Ren didn't already know, but in her mind, the plan of holding the disk a bit longer than necissary sounded good. They would pay her double to get it. Maybe even more with the copies that Ren was gunna make.  
  
They wouldn't leave her alone. They brutally attacked her cell and pager day AND night. One more call and Ren was seriously gunna kick some desk jockey ASS!!  
  
As if just to spite her, the little machine to her left began to ring...well.it began to play "I like big butts"...imagine her embarassment when she got a call during a meeting. Thankfully, she'd been able to make it sound like it came from the sweet old lady sitting next to her which had fallen asleep at some point during the presentation.  
  
Her little remenicing moment was quite rudely inturrupted by ..."SO UHH DOUBLE UP UHH UHHH!!!" Picking up the pocket sized machine, she glared at it, willing it to burst into flames and be engulfed by the tortures of hell, "What do you want?"  
  
"Why 'Sagi baby, what's got your panties in a bunch? mmmmm...panties..." Dennis coughed, obviously embarrassed at being caught on a mental panty raid. Awhile back, he'd picked up Naga's incredibly stupid nick-name for her alter-ego, saying it was "cute" and "suited her". What a sleaze ball. No wonder he had to buy his women from Teej.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mr. Largo, I was just.."Ren scrambled for an excuse, passing by the theatre, "..practicing for a play! Yeah, that's it!" her voice hopped into perky-mode automatically.  
  
"It's quite alright, dear, " Ren could picture him smoothing back his hair and absently wondered how many bottles of cheap gell he used in a day.....and did he ever get those really annoying white crispy things that-, "-so obviously you must attend, of course.....'Sagi?"  
  
"Huh?" Ren popped back into reality, "Sorry, sir, you were saying?" she added a little sqeak to the end of her sentence.  
  
"I was just inviting you to a..party the business is holding next week, " she could picture the grin on his face, "and how many times must i tell you that there is no need for formalities between...friends?"  
  
Ren rolled her eyes, "Sorry si-Dennis...." she giggled, swerving on the road.  
  
"No problem...oh, and I would ask you to come for dinner with me tonight, so we could discuss your raise." Oh god, he was trying to play her!  
  
Ren had been searching madly for Keito these past few weeks, which was very hard considering she had the whole male population of BR following her and wagging their tails....but if she could get Largo drunk enough to spill the beans..."Of course, sir! But, are you sure that I deserve a raise...you already pay me too much...." even though she wanted to grab the money and dance in circles.  
  
"Don't fool yourself, BR would fall apart if it weren't for you!" how she prevented devistation by filing and taking notes was beyond her, but she wasn't going to shoot down a compliment that pumped her ego....even just a little.  
  
"Alright, sir....here would you like me to meet you?" She couldn't let him know where she lived, it was way too risky!  
  
"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to pick you up?" Ren could detect slight disappointment in his tone, "But I suppose if you would rather it...meet me at Cherry's at eight sharp." She could tell he was slightly miffed....well fuck him.  
  
"Alright, sir! I have to go now so that I can pick out what to where!" she giggled and sounded excited....Cherry's! The most fancy pancy hankin' spankin' resterant in the whole city! She said her goodbye's and threw the phone in the back of her seat.  
  
It would prove an interesting night.  
  
If she only knew  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Ren parked her jeep at Cherry's at 7:55 that evening, looking around for any evidence of Largo's stretch limo....only to find that the parking lot was littered with them. Her jeep must have been the only normal car in the joint.  
  
'At least I know it won't be stolen....' she grinned at the thought, took a deep breath and kicked open her door (it had a habit of sticking....she should have fixed that while ago...maybe if..). Shaking her head and preveneting herself from spacing, she locked her doors, then unlocked them to get her purse.  
  
'Why do I have the jitters? its not like I'm going to war or anything...' she tried to reason herself out of it, then just gave up and let her mind go blank.  
  
Stepping up to the door, she reached out to the handle, when it magically opened. 'Well...maybe not "magically"..." she sweatdropped when she saw the midget-like metre-dee standing behind the door..'man...and I thought my job was bad....'   
  
"Ren Winters, I presume?" she was strartled out of her midget-based ponderings by a snobbish looking waiter..person. His thin-but-perfectly-greased mustache seemed to twitch as she stared at him, her mouth hanging open. 'Woa...its like the reincarnation of Captain Hook!'  
  
"Hey....by any chance can you "Arrrgg" good?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"I'm really glad you decided to show up, son."   
  
Trowa just rolled his eyes and sat down across from his step-father, "I made it, didn't I?" he crossed his arms, "That should be good enough." 'Oh wait, nothing is ever good enough for Mr. High and Mighty Head of FBI*' he added mentally.  
  
Sherman frowned, his short white hair combed to perfection and his clean shaven face displaying the lines that almost tell a story of their own. This man didn't have a lot to smile about.  
  
"No time for useless bickering, son. Look behind you to your left." As Trowa turned in his booth, Sherman grabbed his shoulder and swung him back around, "Are you stupid, boy? What happened to all those years of training I paid for?" he seemed to attempt to calm down, "discreetley, boy. Don't let him see you."   
  
Trowa glared, then going to grab his glass of water, dropped his fork on the ground. Bending over to look for it, he peered closely at Largo beneath the table. Sitting back up and wiping it off on his napkin, he looked to Sherman, "What is he doing here alone?"  
  
His nose buried in his menu, Sherman muttered, "He's obviously waiting for someone...but for who? We already have a copy of his agenda," he nodded to Trowa for obtaining it, "but this wasn't on it...good thing Charlie was taking the wife out for a fancy dinner or else we would've missed this..oppourtunity."  
  
Trowa nodded, also skimming through the menu...hhmmm...pasta sounded good...."Son. Look." his thoughts on food were interrupted by Sherman's quiet statement. Turning to brush off a peice of imaginary lint off of his shoulder, he nerly fell over in shock. It was hot dog girl!  
  
  
***  
  
  
"You look magnificent, 'Sagi baby." Dennis stood up and pushed out her chair for her. Smiling cutely in thanks, she blushed pink and fluttered her eye lashes. Grinning, Dennis sat down on the opposite side of Ren.  
  
"You look handsome yourself...Dennis." Ren nearly choked out the last few words, making them sound husky. 'I feel so diiirrrttyyyy...' Ren mentally cried.  
  
"Why thank you, toots." Dennis winked at her and she felt like she was going to be sick. To hide her green palor, she grabbed her menu and shoved her face into it. 'Don'tkilldon'tkilldon'tkilldon'tkill....' she started a mantra. As someone touched her hand, she just about shot through the roof.  
  
"As I was saying, 'Sagi, " Dennis continued on as if he didn't scare the shit out of her, "I got you a little something to wear to the..business party next week."   
  
Ren grinned broadly...she loved getting presents, even if they were from a chauvenist bastard. Just as he put it down on the table, she grabbed it from his hands forcefully, leaving him speechless. 'Hmmm...just like a child at Christmas....' The mental image of Usagi in a slutty Mrs. Clause outfit popped into hs head as he started to drool....  
  
Meanwhile, as Largo was spacing into perve-heaven, Ren was busy with her present. Ripping the paper to shreds, she got to a thin carboard box, like the ones you get from clothing stores, 'a cool new shirt, maybe...or a kick-ass sweater..' As she lifted the lid and ruffled through the tissue paper, she felt like she was going to be sick.  
  
An itsy-bitsy-teenie-weenie pink bikini rested inside. Her stomach lurched....she hated bikini's!! You could never DO anything in them without one of the peices falling off! She could feel tears well in her eyes....'I WANTED A SWEATERRR!!!!!!'....she mentally screamed and beat Largo to death....  
  
Dennis watched as Usagi examined her gift. "I saw it in the store, and I immediately thought of you, baby..." 'and of you in it....' he mentally added. "Do you like it?" he leaned onto the table to get closer to her."Hmmmmm?"  
  
Ren snapped out of her mental killing spree, "Ummm..oh..yeah..it's...umm..uuhh.welll....great!" 'Almost lost it there, Ren...' "Gee, thanks, Sir..I mean Dennis." she giggled.  
  
Dennis smiled broadly, "I'm glad you like it." Ren realized something, "Umm..one thing though, sir...if it's a business party....why did you get me a bikini?" Largo grinned, "It's a surprise, 'Sagi."   
  
"Um..would you excuse me for a second....I have to go to the little ladies room..." she jumped up and ran off towards the bathroom to be sick.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trowa watched her practically run past him, then got up to follow her. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, son?" Sherman sat watching him. "Yeah, I'll be right back."  
  
Walking towards the washrooms, he looked around to see if anyone was watching. Seeing that he was clear, he calmly walked into the ladies washroom.  
  
Trowa grimaced as he heard the sound of someone retching in one of the stall. Strolling over, he leaned against the frame and waited for hot-dog girl to emerge.  
  
***  
  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid stupid!" she grumbled as she wiped her mouth and flushed the toilette, "that stupid idiot is gunna get it in the back someday, "she opened the stall, "I just hope it's by me." Ren stepped out of her stall and was thrown up against the wall beside her, "What the fuck?!"  
  
She looked down to see that it was Mystery-man that was holding her up by her dress..."Ah crap...uuhh can you put me down, cuz if you don't I'm gunna end up flashing the whole bathroom."   
  
Trowa looked down and flushed bright red...Ren's already short skirt was slowly going higher, and higher, and higher....."Ok, shows over, dude. Let. Me. DOWN!!" she whipped out her leg and nailed him right in the "sweets".  
  
Trowa yelped and fall to the ground in fetal position, "uuunnggghhh....." "Oops..."Ren mumbled as she kneeled next to him to help him up, "sorry bout that, I meant to hit you in the leg...." she sweatdropped and helped him to stand, when something fell out of his pocket.  
  
Picking it up, her curiosity got the better of her, maybe she could find out something about this bishi...."Oh my god...." Ren looked down at the FBI badge that lay in her left hand, then looked to Trowa who was watching her calmly.   
  
At that moment, Trowa was anything but calm , 'SHIT! aww fucker, she's gunna blow my cover, and then there goes my job, my future, my respect...'  
  
"Hey cool, you're with FBI?" Ren handed it back to him. "AHA! I see it now, everything makes perfect sense!" She started to pace around him, her index finger placed on her chin, "How you're in all of Dennis's pictures, how I've been seeing you around all the time, why you're here..." she stuck a pose, "You're a car salesman!!"  
  
Trowa sweatdropped and fell back onto the floor.  
  
********  
  
Rin-Koi: *dances around with glee*, "I did it i did it...i wrote another chaaapter!!   
  
Naga: *rubs her temples* you embarass me.  
  
Rin-Koi: *blows Naga a raspberry* yeah well I dont' see YOU doign any work around here :p  
  
Naga: *filing her nails* I'm too beautifull to to menial tasks such as, what did you call it, "work"  
  
Rin-Koi: ::sweatdrops:: 


	10. YAY! dies WOOT WOOT! p thnx evrybudy

Hey ppl, how's it goin'? bwahaha i just tried to dye my hair blonde but it turned out red! what a world....anyways, thanx 2 Sammie for givin' me numbers in spanish :D, and then thankies to Lilaclight for...well...reading! anyways....yyeaahh..ok well here it goes, hope ya like ;D!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or esle i'll stop writing [place evil laugh here]  
  
-Rin-Koi  
  
Chapter 10 in my insane little ficcie!  
  
  
  
Dennis Largo sat at his table, bored out of his mind, 'Where the hell is Usagi?...maybe she fell into the toilett?' he pondered this for a moment, and even considered to go look for her, when...she appeared.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
With an extremely pissed off look on her face.  
  
***  
  
Trowa opened his eyes and groaned. 'What the hell does that girl eat...raw eggs?' He reached up onto the tiolett paper handle and tried to get up and out of the toilett bowl. 'One sweater, one pair of pants...' he struggled for a moment before his long legs settled onto solid ground, 'this girl's gunna owe me a new wardrobe soon.'  
  
Standing up, taking off the toilett seat form around his neck, and unravelling the toilett paper on his head and well...everywhere, he turned around and looked at his (cute) butt. "Fuck!" His whole ass was soaked in unsterile water filled with...."Shit!" Trowa ground his teeth together and limped out of the stall to wash his hands....at least SOME part of him would be clean.  
  
"Oh my." Trowa nearly jumped through the roof as he turned to look at the little old nanny.  
  
"What?"  
  
***  
  
Sherman watched in amusement as his step-son raced out of the woman's bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at the old lady, not even a quarter of Trowa's size, that was following and pummeling him with her purse.  
  
"Is this your son?" Sherman looked up to see the old granny giving him the death glare. He burst out laughing at his son, cowering beside her, his face like that of a little boy who just stole a cookie.  
  
He regretted laughing before he even started as a beige purse came rocketing towards his face.  
  
***  
  
"What's the matter, 'Sagi?" Dennis looked truely concerned for her well-being. Ren almost burst out laughing.  
  
She forced a smile at him, "Oh nothing, Dennis, just some jerk I met up with in the washroom." She giggled for show, when actually she felt like tearing something apart.  
  
"Oh, well alright then, " he smoothed back his hair, even though if it got any smoother you could roller blade across it, "as I was saying before, about this business party we're having, I ha-"  
  
Ren watched from the corner of her eye as that stupid (yet hot) idiot and an old man were dragged across the restaurant by the ear by a sweet- looking old woman, 'probably got only what they deserved...stupid retard...calling me a dumb blonde....' she tilted her head to the side as she grinned evilly, looking at his soaked bottom with glee, 'I was rather hopeing that he wouldn't be able to stand for a month.'  
  
She looked across at Dennis who was still blabbering on about something or other....'I still have to go through with this....hhmm if I can get Largo drunk enough...I can get him to tell me anything...' she watched as he guzzled down another glass of rather expensive wine. 'This should be easy enough.'  
  
***  
  
Stumbling across the parking lot, Dennis arm draped across her shoulder, Ren rolled her eyes at her situation.  
  
She was pretending to be drunk.  
  
She was helping her perverted boss to his car.  
  
And to get the information she needed, she had to get to his house.  
  
'He has to have SOMETHING laying about that I can use...a labtop, files, photos....anything would be a help'. As Dennis tripped on an imaginary stone, he just about knocked both of them over. Ren ground her teeth together...'I can handle this...I can do this...' she took another look at Largo...'uuhhh...no I can't..I can't do this...I can't do this...'  
  
As they neared Largo's stretch limo (chauffer included), he tightened his hold on her shoulder, "'Saggi babyy..." 'ungh...he's slurring..' " you just hafff..to come to...myy..plaace..." Ren had the urge to plug her nose against the attck of his rancid breath, "therre arre...some...tthingzz...i gotta...shhow yaa..."  
  
Ren opened the door to let him in..her concious screaming at her not to get into the vehicle...shaking her head, she pushed the little voice to the back of her head, 'Better get this over with..."  
  
Neither the driver or Ren noticed the red Porshce pull out from the shadows and follow them.  
  
***  
  
About 20 minutes afterward the chauffer pulled up to a small mansion in the middle of nowhere, he turned to look at Ren, "I don't know why he requested this location before dinner, but he was quite insistant upon it," he ran his fingers over his bushy brown mustache, "as a matter of fact, he hardly ever comes here, only when him and the wife need to relax or he's working on something for the business ."  
  
A chill went up Ren's spine, wife? If she ever got caught...she'd be dead meat...those rich bitches really know how to get rid of someone, Ren gulped, 'It's not like I'm gunna DO anything...just go in, look around, call a cab, and jet.' she nodded to herself, that was the plan, and if Largo DID use this to work, this place HAD to be the jackpot.  
  
As she turned to open her door, the driver caught her arm, "Just be careful, miss, Mr. Largo aint the same since the missus left him." He caught her eyes and gave her a silent warning as Largo was passed out next to her.  
  
Ren managed a shaky smile, "Uhh..thank you." Her courage flowed back through her, " But I know how to take care of myself." She grinned and got out as the driver carried Largo to the front door, rummaged through his pocket for the keys and then stepped in.  
  
Car lights halfway down the long driveway dimmed and faded back into the shadows.  
  
***  
  
Sitting Largo down on a nearby couch, she slapped him on the cheeck. "Mmmm... I like that... Narnia.." he rolled over and grabbed a pillow, pushing it against his face, then started snoring again.  
  
Ren just stood there and sweatdropped, "That is one fucked up man...." she looked away and around the living room and rubber her hands together, "It's time to go to work...."  
  
***  
  
Punching the wall in her frustration, Ren began to pace around his spacious in-home office, "Damn him! Damn him, damn him, damn him!" She had been looking for a steady three hours through this big stupid huge house...and what did she have to show for it? Nothing!  
  
"Eeergg...and Largo's to shit-faced to say anything now...dammit!" walking over to the towering bookshelf, she soccer-ball kicked it as hard as she could..."OOOWWWW!!!!!" she began to bounce around holding her right foot in pain..."Damn bookshelf...damn office...damn house....DAMN LARGO!!" she lost her footing and fell against the oak casing of the bookshelf, banging her head and successfully knocking her unconsious.  
  
***  
  
"Uuunngghh...." Ren groaned as she opened her eyes. "What the...fuck..." she brought her hand up to hold her pounding head. She swore as she found blood staining her finger tips.  
  
"You'll be alright, just a minor concussion, I had a compress on it before you woke up and knocked it off." Ren looked up to see a silouhette of a tall male standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Largo, sir..I mean Dennis, I'm sorry, I got lost and..." she automatically jumped into Usagi mode, "I didn't mean to make a mess...I-" she was cut off, "Save it."  
  
The figure came to kneel next to her as she recognized the cocky stride of the person sitting next to her, "YOU!" she instantly regretted yelling as the pounding came back full force.  
  
"Shut up! Do you want to wake up Largo?" Trowa's long fingers adjusted the cloth against her head as Ren grumbled and crossed her arms.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's passed out on the damn couch using a pillow as a bed mate." She shuddered at the mental image that popped up along with her words.  
  
"Well you've been out cold for awhile also, you're lucky I came when I did, or else Largo would have eventually found you." He looked around the totally destroyed room.  
  
Ren looked up at him and frowned, "What are you doing here anyways?" Trowa stood up and placed his hands in his pockets, "I would ask you the same question if I didn't already know it, " he walked to the window and looked out, " to answer you earlier question, I'm here to catch Dennis Largo in the act of prostitution."  
  
Ren choked, "You mean Largo's a prostitute?!"  
  
Trowa frowned and looked over at her, "No, YOU are...I meant that Largo is a regular...user..of prostitutes." He watched as her face turned green, and then to red, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M A PROSTITUTE!?" she screamed, pitching a book at him.  
  
He avoided it easily and raised an eyebrow, "I MEAN that you were gunna have sex with him for money." He shrugged as if it was obvious.  
  
Ren jumped up, ignoring the pain in her head and jabbed a finger into his chest, "First things first, BUDDY, one, I am NOT a prostitute, second, I will never BE a prostitute, and third, I was NOT going to have sex with that dirty pervert downstairs!"  
  
Trying to avoid Ren's finger, Trowa narrowed his eyes, "Then what ARE you doing here, selling drugs?" Ren flung her hands in the air and turned around..'On second thought...' she whipped around and punched him square in the jaw.  
  
Pressing a finger to his now bleeding lip, Trowa was about to yell something back, but stopped in his tracks......  
  
There were stumbling footsteps coming from the stairs outside the door.  
  
***********************************  
  
Rin-Koi: DUN UDN DUNNNNN  
  
Naga: You can't even spell it right, moron.  
  
Rin-Koi: Hey, I didn't see YOU get a kindergarden education  
  
Naga: I don't need to be smart.  
  
Rin-Koi: ::huff:: why not?  
  
Naga: because I'm too beautiful, of course.  
  
Rin-Koi: :::sweatdrop::: oh...yeah...of course... 


	11. yeah yeah, ONCEdum dum dummmmm review! :...

YAY...i'm bored out of my mind....but i'm sick so i'll just keep the chappies commin' while i have the time....hhmm thnx to lilaclight for actually REVIEWING ch.10...i'm hurt you guys.... :( no body loves meeeeeee...::sniffle::  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
  
KATHUMP....KATH..UMP....'SHIT!! omg omg omg omg omg....' Ren froze, staring at the door and listening to the dull thump of Largo tripping up the stairs....if Largo found Trowa here, it would blow his cover...and if he found "Usagi" with another man, her whole plan would be ruined.  
  
Thinking fast, she looked over to the large oak desk..'Hmmmm...' grabbing Trowa by the collar of his shirt, she shoved him towards it, "accidentally" knocking his elbow against the damn bookshelf. It creaked for a moment, before 4 books seemingly attatched together swung out, revealing a safe inside. 'YEESSSSS' she mentally cheered herself, while Trowa just stared at it dumbly, rubbing his elbow.  
  
KATHUMP...THUMP..THUMP..........'He stopped...' Ren shoved Trowa under the desk and ran around the room silently picking a few things up. As the door began to open, she busied herself at the other end of the room as the safe, looking through and reading the titles of the books and acting interested. 'I have to divert his attention away from the jerk and the safe....' Ren frowned, 'This is gunna be tough...' She knew what the only thing that could divert his attention was....and she didn't like it.  
  
Toughening her resolve, Ren slipped one of her dress straps halfway down her arm and brushed her fingers through her loose hair....if it meant that she could get whatever is in those safes...she'd have to sacrifice.  
  
***  
  
From underneath the desk, Trowa watched the safe, still half open and listened for any activity in the room. Hopefully no-brains over there can distract Largo long enough so that he could make off with whatever is in that safe....shoudl he help the girl too? 'Nah...she's a prostitute...this is her job...' he rubbed his sore jaw absent mindedly.  
  
Trowa stiffened as the door opened, careful not to make any noise.  
  
***  
  
Ren looked up as a still drunk Largo made his way inside the room, apologizing profusely to the door when he knocked his knee. "'Sagi? What're you doing here?" Thank god, his slur was gone.  
  
Ren bobbed her head and smiled sweetely, "I got bored downstairs...I guess my curiosity got the best of me..." she lowered her head and grasped her hands, "I'm sorry..." she sniffled pitifully and could just imagine the jerk's disgusted look on his face.  
  
Largo eyed her up and down, smiling appreciatively, "That's alright, baby," he outstretched his arms to her, "actually, I woudl like it if we...got to know one another more." He grinned as Ren forced herself forweard and into his arms.  
  
Looking over, she saw Trowa watching her through a small crack in the desk. While Largo shoved her closer into his embrace, she waved her hands frantically, trying to signal Trowa to get into the safe. 'GO' she mouthed, and then let out a littel 'eep' as Largo's hands found her buttocks. She blushed flaming red and had to hold her hand back from pounding him into the ground.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Trowa crawled out from under the desk silently, and made his way towards the safe. He looked at the two lovers in disgust, 'Heh...I thought that she might have been different than all those other bimbos that I've seen Largo with...' he looked again as she watched him closely, her eyes narrowed while Largo's hands wandered.  
  
'HURRY IT UP!' she mouthed again as she pointed to Largo, then stuck out her hand and lifted her index finger and mouthed, 'BONER.' Trowa grimaced and reached for the safe, fumbling a bit and making a book fall from the shelf, he froze, 'shitshitshitshit...'  
  
As Largo turned to see what the noise was, Ren glared at Trowa one last time, grabbed Largo's head and kissed him full on the mouth.  
  
***  
  
Ren nearly gagged. 'What the hell am I doing?!' as Largo forced his tongue into her mouth, she pretended to moan, when she really wanted to kill herself.  
  
Ren broke the kiss, and discreetley whiped her mouth with her hand. Largo began to attack her neck with wet and sloppy kisses....she couldn't tell if it was because he was drunk or if he was in a hurry.  
  
Ren looked to Trowa again, to see him pressing his ear against the lock and turning it while he listened, finally after a few seconds, the lock clicked siftly and the safe opened wide. Grinning, Ren watched as Trowa grabbed all that was in there and shoved it into the waistband of his pants, making sure they wouldn't fall out. Looking back to Ren, she nodded and grabbed Largo for another kiss, making them run into the other wall.  
  
'I'll catch up' she mouthed in response to Trowa's look. He nodded and silently tip-toed out of the room, as she watched him leave, she ended the kiss and looked at Largo, "I'm sorry Dennis, but I have to get home..." he grinned and began kissing her neck, "what's the hurry, 'Sagi?" She fumbled for an excuse, "I have to..uuhh...feed my cat..." she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Largo launched a new raid of kissed, "But I need you, 'Sagi..." he captured her mouth with his to stop her reply. Ren forced herself not to panic...'cool it Ren, you can get out of this one....you've gotten out of worse....' as Largo unzipped the back to her dress, she pushed him off of her.  
  
Largo frowned, "What's the matter, baby?" he grinned, "Ah, I see, you're just playing hard to get, " he snickered like it was obvious. Ren tried to hold her dress together, "Dennis, please don't do this....not yet...not right now.." she pleaded in her best Usagi voice.  
  
As Largo towered over her, his face cast in shadow, she began to feel tendrils of panic begin to break up her resolve. It shattered into a million peices as Largo grabbed her wrists roughly and shoved them over her head, pinning her to the wall. She kicked out desperatley nailing him in the stomach once and in the leg twice.  
  
He grinned wickedly and ignored the pain, loving the innocent look of terror that graced his bunny's face. "You, " he licked his lips and moved in closer to her, "are mine."  
  
Ren struggled to get her arms free, but he was just to strong....it was almost like...'Almost like he's done this before...' rage swelled within her at the thought of how many women must have been raped by this mad man, 'that's it,' she thought, 'I'm over this wacko!' Opening her mouth to give him a blast of ice from the infamous Ren Winters, she was let loose as Largo fell to the floor.  
  
Standing over him, she booted him right in the ribs and smiled smugly, "Yeah that's what I thought, bitch." As she stepped over him, she spotted Trowa leaning against the wall, the cocky expression on his face telling the whole story.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, so tell me what knocked Largo out again?" Ren asked while looking at Trowa who sat beside her in the driver's seat. After Ren slapped him a couple times for not coming earlier, her and Trowa carried Largo to the couch he previously laid down upon. Then headed out of that damn spookey house and to Trowa's car.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes, "It's a chemical base formula that we get to hang onto in FBI headquarters. Just simple inject the needle below the hairline, knocks the victim out, he'll wake up tomorrow with a bad headache and no memories of the previous few hours, and no one will know." He took a sharp turn, all his focus on the road.  
  
Ren fidgeted in her seats, "So, where we headed?" Trowa never took his eyes off the road, "You're going to your place, and I'm going to mine." Ren crossed her arms and glared at him, "Fine then, give ME the files, "she stuck up her nose, "I'm the one who found them."  
  
Trowa frowned, "It was my elbow who knocked it open," he took another turn, "and plus, I'M the one who got them." He jumped as he got a fist in the shoulder, "I"M THE ONE WHO ALMOST GOT RAPED BY A SICK AND PERVERTED BASTARD JUST SO YOU COULD GET YOU DUMBASS SELF TO THE DAMN SAFE!!!!!" she screamed in his ear. Trowa winced.  
  
"SO EITHER YOU GIVE ME THE FILES AND LEAVE ME ALONE OR WE GO SOMEWHERE TOGETHER AND WE BOTH GET A LOOK!!!" Ren was flushed and breathing heavily. "So? What's it gunna be?"  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes and humphed, "Where's your place?"  
  
Suddenly turned cheerful, Ren held out her hand, "By the way, my names Ren Winters."  
  
Her grin turned into a frown when he ignored her hand and grunted, "Trowa Barton."  
  
"DON"T YOU KNOW ANY MANNERS? IF I HOLD OUT A HAND YOUR SUPPOSED TO FREAKING TAKE IT! ANOTHER THING......."  
  
********************************************  
  
Rin-Koi: bwahahaha another chappie done ladie la la la  
  
Naga: you have the intellect of a child..and the physique for that matter...::looks down at her humungo boobs lovingly:::  
  
Rin-Koi: ::gag::  
  
Naga: besides when do I get to go back in the story?  
  
Rin-Koi: WHO has the physique of a CHILD?  
  
Naga: uhh...you do?  
  
Rin-Koi: ::sweatdrops:: oh brother you need proffessional help. ANYWAYS, hope ya liked, READ AND REVIEW PPL, PLEASE!! lol i'm not desperate at ALL....BWAGAGAgA..oops BWAHAHAHA 


End file.
